Boruto Asama: Ascending Heaven
by Galactic God
Summary: Follow the story of Boruto "Bolt" Asama as he discover the hidden secret of his family while ending a lunatic quest to ascend to the Heavens. Can he unlock his family abilities in time to stop the mad man, or will he be consumed by his own power and tear down the Heavens himself? BoltXAkitsuXHarem, NarutoXKazehanaXHarem. Multiple Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Boruto Bolt Asama

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto and Sekirei characters or techniques, they all belong to their respected authors.**

 **Beta by: MalevolentDarkness16 and Arawn D. Draven**

 **I would like to thank my betas MalevolentDarkness16 and Arawn D. Draven for all the help that they gave me.**

"" Someone talking

 _"" Someone thinking_

* * *

Sitting in front of a television a young looking child watched the news. He had blond hair and blue eyes, three long bangs that hung over his forehead, and the rest of his hair flared out on the sides and back. He wore a black tracksuit with red lining and red stripes along the bottom and sleeve cuffs. Beneath the jacket, which he wore open and cut off at the midriff, he wore a plain white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck, referencing his name. He also wore traditional Japanese black sandals.

On the television screen, was a reporter talking about the opening of a new hospital, which was the object of the child's current interest.

"We are here today for the grand opening of the newest hospital. The owner of the hospital is our own Dr. Naruto Asama and his lovely wife, Kazehana Asama," said the female news anchor.

Walking in front of the camera, a man of 6 foot 5 inches height could be seen standing proud and tall. When the camera focused on his face, everyone watching could see that he had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He wore a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that featured several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails. He also wore a red armband with an Asama crest on his left arm. On the crest was an open hand with a single eye in the center of the palm. When the camera zoomed in to his right forearm, everybody could see that it was wrapped completely in bandages from his fingertips up to about halfway to his shoulder.

Ever since Naruto's name has been known to the media, everyone has wondered about his forearm. Some speculated he was in an accident that permanently damaged his arm during one of his adventures, while others said that he lost his original one and he got a replacement. When asked, Naruto always looked amused and laughed, telling them it would ruin the great mystery if everybody knew.

Appearing on the screen and next to her husband, the viewers were able to see his wife, Kazehana's appearance. She was wearing a very short purple Chinese dress, which showed her abundant cleavage, and opened in such a way it left her perfectly smooth stomach bare. She had the appearance of a mature woman and a well-developed body figure, which revealed curves and assets that would make any woman jealous. Her hair was tied up while a wedding ring could be found on her finger.

The female anchor than said "I would like to also remind the viewers that this is the first public appearance of Dr. Asama since the attack two weeks ago"

Facing the camera the female anchor said "For those of you who were not aware of this two weeks ago Dr. Asama was attack on his way home from work by four men. The four men targeted Dr. Asama; his wife was not with him at that time, at night time and fired weapons at his vehicle. Thankful Dr. Asama was not hit by any of the bullet but he was hurt sometime during the ordeal, and the four men were captured."

The anchor than continued saying "The four captured men were identify as international criminal that were wanted by the United States, Russia, and varies other countries. Sadly before the four men could be transported to a secure location for their interrogation the vehicle that they were all in were in was blown up. Sadly there were no survivors, because of this it prompt police official to believe that someone had hired these four men to kill Dr. Asama."

"Dr. Asama, I'm surprised that you would be here with the attack on your person just two weeks ago," said the anchor.

"To be honest I wasn't planning on being here publicly, but then I realized I was being cowardly by hiding like a scared child. I decided that I wasn't going to let someone trying to kill me slow down the opening of my new business," Dr. Asama said while letting out a small chuckle while scratching the back of his head with his hand. He then added, "But to prevent another attack on my person again I took the liberty of hiring these two women as my bodyguards."

The camera shifted to show said women on the screen. One stood to Naruto's left while the other stood to Kazehana's right.

As the camera focused on Naruto again, the blonde man explained, "The woman on my left is Yūgao and the one on my lovely wife's right side is Ryūzetsu."

Yūgao was a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick.

Although her breasts couldn't beat Kazehana's own, 100 breast size; that did not mean that she was small. With her 94 chest size, she would still be considered big compared to a vast majority of the female population. While she lost to Kazehana in the chest department, she made up for it in the hips department. With her 94 size hips she would be an ideal woman when it came to bearing someone's child. As a bodyguard, she wore the standard bodyguard uniform, consisting of black and grey armor, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. On her left shoulder, one could see the number nineteen written in black. Even with all these clothes on though, her womanly curves could still be seen.

To Kazehana's right was Ryūzetsu, who had fair skin, waist-length white hair covered by a green bandana with a long curved white stripe, and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns. While she lost to both Kazehana and Yūgao in the breast and hips department, she did beat them both in the waist department with a miraculous 65. She would be considered the ideal woman for any guy who favors a woman's especially with her 92 sized chest and 90 sized hips. Like her teammate, Ryūzetsu donned the same bodyguard uniform with the same armor, guards, and weapon. Both of her arms were bandaged up to her elbows. Unlike Yūgao, Ryūzetsu had the number thirty-seven on her right shoulder instead of the left one.

"Now my first question, I'm sure that many people are wondering as to why someone such as yourself would open his own hospital when you own a global publishing company and other smaller businesses'?" asked the female anchor.

Putting his hands to his chin and scratching it, he finally answered by saying, "I've always wanted to open my own hospital, but my publishing business got me side tracked. Then I realized that there were a lot of people who needed medical attention, but that they did not have the means to go to a hospital. So after some discussions my wife, she and I decided to open a hospital for those who couldn't get standard healthcare."

"So will either you or your wife run the hospital?" asked the reporter.

Grabbing her husband's hand and giving him a loving smile, Kazehana answered for him by saying, "I'm afraid not. With the Asama Global Publishing getting more popular with all the new writers, my husband and I will not have time to fully manage the hospital. So to do so in our stead, I have looked for someone we could trust with its management."

At those words, the hospital's doors slid open, allowing a woman to walk through as she strode briskly towards the group.

"This woman here, Tsunade, is someone whom I handpicked to run the hospital in our absence."

Tsunade was a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair tied in two loose ponytails, and a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. She had a slender frame with a rather large bust; 106 centimeters in circumference. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "Heal" written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath, she sported a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing a large portion of her sizeable cleavage. She also wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, and her lips were tastefully covered by a touch of soft pink lipstick.

As the camera focused on Tsunade, the blonde doctor explained, "While Dr. Asama and his wife will not able to actively run the Asama Hospital for the Needy, I will be running the hospital to the best of my ability, and make sure that every patient get the best care available. Thank you."

The camera then turned towards the female anchor who concluded her interview, "You heard it live, Asama Hospital for the Needy is now open. Now back to the studio."

* * *

Back inside Izumo Inn, a woman entered the room and grabbed the remote, turning off the television and turning to the young child.

"It's time for your class young master," said the woman. When the child turned around, he looked at the woman and sighed, before asking, "Why do I even need a bodyguard? It's not like someone is going to hurt me."

"We can't be too sure about that Bolt-tan. Someone obviously wanted your parents killed and since they failed they may come after you to hurt them," said a woman with glasses, who then went to stand next to the revealed Bolt bodyguard.

* * *

My name is Boruto Asama, but everybody calls me Bolt for short, and I'm 15 years old. Because of my short height, 5 foot 3; I'm considered a shota because of this, I look a lot younger. My parents are the successful Naruto Asama and Kazehana Asama. You see before they were famous they were very adventurous. They travelled all around the world and did many amazing things. That all changed when my mother got pregnant with me; they decided to end their adventures and settle down here in Tokyo. When I was little they used to tell me all kinds of stories about all of their adventures. Because of this I've dreamed to follow in their footsteps and become adventurous myself. You see, I live at Izumo Inn with Aunt Miya Asama, but I would never call her Aunt Miya in front of her. As of right now, I'm a third year student at Tokyo University. For someone my age, it's a big achievement, but seeing as how the Asama family produces geniuses, it's not that big of a surprise.

The woman with the glasses was my Sekirei, #02 Matsu, a brain type sekirei. She had long red hair with side plaits and usually appeared unfashionably dressed, wearing detached sleeves that resemble a cheongsam and glasses. So far, she is my first Sekirei as well as my only one. Next to her was the bodyguard my parents hired for my protection, Samui.

While I don't know a lot about sekireis myself, I do know that sekireis are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans.

Samui was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and a curvaceous figure who generally had a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style, with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low-cut outfit which displayed her sizeable cleavage, which I believe is 95 but I can't be too sure, with mesh armor underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appeared to be a modified bodyguard flask jacket that covered her stomach only, similar to a girdle. She also had a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back. If I had to describe her, I would have said she was someone that hardly showed any emotion and was very strict when it came to my protection. She even went as far as to follow me everywhere I went. Considering how seriously she took her job, I was quite certain she had military training; that's my only explanation so far.

"I don't feel like going today, and besides, why can't Matsu tutor me?" I asked. Seriously, why did I have to go? Matsu could teach me everything I needed to know.

"Because your parents don't trust you with someone as perverted as Matsu. They are afraid that she'll turn you into a pervert like herself," replied my aunt Miya as she walked into the room. After she said that, I noticed that Matsu was pouting. I shuddered when I realized what Matsu would try to do to me if nobody was there to stop her.

Aunt Miya was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wore the traditional attire of a miko made of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

"And I agree with them. Besides, they want you to have social skills."

Then, a demonic visage appeared behind her, and I felt as if some kind of unholy being was ready to unleash their wrath on my poor, innocent soul.

"Now get to class before I'm forced to get my ladle," Aunt Miya spoke in a cold and merciless tone. She smiled wickedly with closed eyes, but even though they were closed, I could still feel an intense fury radiating from them and felt it pierce through my soul.

When we saw that scary mask, Matsu and I quickly hugged each other and started to shudder, tears coming out of our eyes. I nodded my head vehemently and put on a brave face, but you could easily see the fear I was currently feeling on it. I ran the hell out of the room, leaving Matsu alone. When I looked back, I saw that Matsu had a look of betrayal on her face. Quickly facing forward, I went to get my things.

 _"Sorry Matsu, but better you than me." I thought._

* * *

With Bolt out of the room, Miya turned towards Samui and asked, "Does his parents have any suspects for the attack?"

"One, they believe that Higa is the responsible, but he didn't leave any evidence to connect him to it. So right now they are making sure that they are prepared for anything," Samui responded.

"Have they been able to find any information on him?" asked a worried Matsu.

Samui shook her head left and right.

"I'm afraid not, but they are starting to believe that he has a brain type sekirei, or at least an ashikabi that has one and are working together."

"Does Bolt have any suspicion about the women that are working for his father?"

Miya shook her head, "Right now he is suspicious about the women, but I don't believe that he thinks they are sekirei, seeing as he hasn't figured that you're one."

"That's good. Naruto and Kazehana want him to live a comfortable life as much as possible until he is fully dragged into the Sekirei Plan."

"They can't keep treating him as if he's still a little child" Matsu said worryingly. She'd rather have her Ashikabi aware of the Plan and ready to face it, than him be unaware and get dragged into it without vital information.

"I understand your concerns, but they are working their hardest to make sure that nothing bad happens to him. Kazehana is stressing herself out; because she hasn't spent that much time with him, and Naruto has to keep her calm before she does something dangerous," Samui said with a blank stare.

"They want me to tell you to hack into Bolt's university and watch over him. They believe that there may be a sekirei in there, but due to my limited freedom of movement in the school we don't know if she's a threat or not," Samui replied while turning to Matsu.

"I'll hack into the camera system and watch over him," Matsu nodded. She ran upstairs to her room. While the sekirei plan was just beginning, there were many unknown elements that worried her, and she refused to let her Ashikabi get harmed if she could prevent it.

"Thank you," Samui said as Matsu went to her room. She asked Miya, "Has he shown any abilities so far?"

"Not right now, but it could possibly be any day now," Samui nodded her head, then went to stand in front of the door.

When Bolt finally came down, he left with Samui behind him, but not before he announced his leaving to Miya and Matsu.

* * *

At Tokyo University Bolt stared at his classroom window and saw Samui standing by the gate entrance. He started focusing on the professor lecture; when suddenly, he started to shudder. He started feeling that someone was watching him. Turning around, he saw that the new student who just transferred into his class was glaring at him. The new student, who also happened to have red hair, saw that he was looking at her. She glared back harder, causing him to turn back around.

 _"What's her problem, I don't even know her and yet she's glaring at me," he thought, before shaking his head._ Better focus on that mystery later.

Looking back at the professor, he started to write down notes.

When class was over Bolt stood up quickly to leave the room when one of his friends called him. Sighing, he waited for his friends to catch up to him. Standing in front of his group of friends, who happened to be mostly girls, it started to remind him of his short height.

"Hey Bolt-chan, would you like to go to eat lunch with us?" one of the girls asked.

"I can't today," he sighed.

"Oh come on Bolt-chan; we need a cute boy with us," another girl pouted. Said girl then bent down and started hugging him while cooing and calling him cute.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" a guy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Bolt-chan is the cutest guy in the whole school. You and the others can't compare to him in turns of cuteness," the first girl replied. After that, she and the other girls of the group stated hugging him, causing the other guys to become jealous.

Waving his hands around, the girls let him go to give him some room to breathe. After catching his breath, he asked the group, "Do anyone one of you know that new student with the red hair?"

Looking at each other they said, "No, why are asking?"

"Because during class I started to notice she was glaring at me; and when I turned back to look at her, she glared harder. I thought one of you knew her and could talk to her for me," he said.

"Impossible, there is no way anyone could glare at someone this cute," one of the girls said.

Another girl continued with "Maybe she's a tsundere who has a crush on you and can't correctly express it."

"I don't think she's one. Anyways I'll eat lunch with you tomorrow, but today I'm busy," Bolt said.

"Alright Bolt-chan, but you better mean it," one girl said.

"I promise," Bolt reassured his group of girls. After he said that, the group of friends left him to get some ice cream. But before the girls left, they gave him a kiss on the cheeks and giggled. When the males walked past him, one of them ruffled his hair. Feeling that, he slapped his hand and gave him a glare, causing the boy responsible to laugh. Bolt walked to the school entrance, but someone suddenly bumped into him, causing him to fall on the ground. Looking up to see who he had collided with, he saw that it was the girl that always glared at him.

"Watch where you're going dipshit," growled the redhead. The girl left Bolt and left through the door, but if you were to look at her cheeks you would see that it was flushed. Getting back on his feet, he started to get angry, but quickly got it under control before he could make a scene, although his fists were clenched quite hard.

 _"You're the one who bumped into me," he angrily thought._

Walking outside, he was greeted by the Samui, the girl from before nowhere in sight.

"Do you have everything you need?" politely asked the bodyguard, her face set in her usual cold mask.

"I got everything." Nodded Bolt distractedly.

"Good, your parents would like to meet you right now, so we're going to their office," said his bodyguard.

Bolt was surprised. While he knew his parents loved him, they hadn't spent that much time together with him as he got older. He knew that they had to work hard to keep the company running; which led to him to staying at his aunt's inn. He was beginning to see them less and less nowadays, especially since they had their own house. Although calling it a house wasn't exactly right; it was more like a huge mansion. The only reason why he didn't live there with them was because sometimes they had to work so late that they slept at the top floor of their company; it acted as a second house. Because of this, they didn't like him staying home alone. So they made him stay with his aunt.

The amount of time that he did spend with them was quite limited, but they always had time for him during special events; like birthdays. Following Samui, he saw that a limo was waiting for them. The bodyguard opened the door for him and he got in, then she followed him inside. Their ride was mostly silent, Bolt mulling over what had happened at school, while Samui seemed content to stay silent.

* * *

When they did arrive at the building, Bolt had to refrain from gaping, no matter how many times he saw it, he was always amazed by how tall the building was. Getting outside the limo, Samui waited for Bolt to finish gaping and then led him inside. As they entered, Bolt wasn't surprised by the amount of people walking around, despite the sheer number of people present. Walking towards the elevator, he was easily recognized by the employees who waved or greeted him, gestures he returned by habit.

Arriving at the 55th floor, he was greeted by the two bodyguards the public, and himself, had been introduced to by the news earlier.

"Good evening Bolt-sama." Greeted Yugâo, as she and her counterpart bowed.

Greeting them back, he asked, "Where are mom and dad?"

"Follow us please," Ryūzetsu answered the teen.

Nodding, he and Samui followed them, Bolt noticing that they seemed to be the only people present.

 _"It would make sense; the only time any one of my parents' employees are here on this floor is either if they are having a meeting here, or if they need to tell them something," he thought._

Reaching the end of the hallway, Yūgao opened the door for them. Walking in, Bolt saw his father's secretary, Mabui, standing in front of her desk picking up papers.

Mabui was a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes. She favored a very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell on either side of her face. She had C borderline D size cup chest and had curves that many of the female employees of the company envied.

For as long as he could remember, he and Mabui had always been close. When he was younger and he came here with his parents she would always play with him. Even though she was his dad's secretary he had always allowed her to play with him. As he got older, he started to notice how important she was to his father's company. She made sure that everything was in order and that everyone was doing their job. He knew that she even made sure that his parents had time to spend with him, even if it wasn't that much. Even though she was just a secretary, she held a lot of sway within the company itself.

Running towards her, he happily yelled, "Mabui-chan!"

Hearing someone saying her name, she turned around and was hugged by an enthusiastic Bolt, although due to the blonde's short size, he only reached up to her stomach.

While still being hugged, she asked, "How are you Bolt-chan?"

Letting her go and backing away, he smiled and said "I'm fine. Do you know why mom and dad called me here?"

She smiled back and replied, "I'm afraid not. Come, I'll let them know you are here."

Walking around her desk, she pressed a button and waited for a reply. When she finally did hear a reply, Naruto's voice was heard and said "What I can do for you?"

Answering, she said "I have Bolt-chan and Samui here."

"Send them in," a buzzing sound could be heard from the door next to Mabui's desk as it unlocked itself, the silver-haired secretary opening the door and ushering Bolt and Samui in.

When they entered, Bolt was instantly smothered by his mother. She kept asking him question after question about how he was doing without giving him time to answer. Watching from his desk, Naruto smiled warmly as his wife smothered their son with her huge chest. He missed spending time with his son, but with the company expending over the years, he had more work to do to make sure that it didn't go under. When he saw his son flailing his hands around, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. She stood up and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Honey, you're suffocating him," he warned her. Looking at her son, Kazehana let him go, gave a little laugh, and said, "Sorry Bolt-chan."

Catching his breath, he said, "It's okay mom. How come I had to be here?"

Walking towards her husband, Kazehana said in a worried tone, "We wanted to make sure that there hasn't been any incident and everything is normal."

 _"Like having a bodyguard that's always following you around isn't anything out of the ordinary." he thought._

Bolt then looked at his parents and asked, "How long is Samui-san going to be watch over me anyways?"

"Until your father and I believe that you are out of danger."

"But there hasn't been anything suspicious. Maybe that incident with dad was a one-time thing." Tried to argue the teen, who did not appreciate having someone following him everywhere.

"You can't be too careful, your mom and I have been investigating and we believe we know the person who hired those guys, but he didn't have any real proof." Tried to placate Naruto, whose face had grown harder at the mention of the person he believed to be responsible for the attack.

"Then who is it? Maybe I can help," Bolt said in an excited voice. He wouldn't mind some action, it would change being constantly kept away from anything his family considered dangerous.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Kazehana. The room grew silent, as Naruto massaged his wife's shoulders in comfort.

Calming herself, Kazehana continued, "We hired Samui to protect you, if we have you do something this dangerous then it makes the whole purpose of hiring her useless."

"Your mother is right son, you can't help us," Naruto stood beside his wife.

"WHY DO YOU BOTH TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE KID?" Bolt finally exploded. He was a teen, not an errant toddler! The room returned to silence again as parent and child had a staring contest.

Taking a deep breath and calming himself down, Bolt said in a quieter tone "I'm 15, I can handle myself."

"No matter what age you are you will always be my little boy," said a teary Kazehana. She didn't want anything to happen to her precious boy. Her husband had already been attacked and she nearly lost him. The last thing she wanted was for her son to be put in the same danger.

"Well I'm not a little kid anymore, it's time that you both start treating me with respect," was the response they received, as their son glared at them.

Sighing Naruto looked at his son. Even though he was fifteen, he still remembered that little boy that used to run to him and his wife when they came back from work. But his wife was right, he would still be their little boy even when he was all wrinkled and over sixty. The fact that his son's appearance made him look like a little boy also didn't help his case.

Naruto dried his wife's tears and quietly whispered in her ear.

"I have a plan that will make us all happy; don't worry."

Kazehana listened to her husband and trusted his words. She nodded and received a gentle kiss on the cheek. Naruto turned to his son.

"I guess you're right son. Tell you what; I'll recall Samui, and if there isn't any incident for the next 2-3 weeks, she will no longer be your bodyguard. However, if there is even one incident, then you go back to having a bodyguard without any more complaints. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes" grinned a happy Bolt.

"NARUTO NO, I will not allow our son to not have any protection when there is someone is after out head!" Kazehana yelled. She still trusted her husband's words and played along with his plan.

Trying to calm his 'upset' wife, he said "Think about this Kazehana, we don't give him some space to grow, he's going to resent us. He needs space to grow as a man, especially when he will one day take over our company."

Kazehana turned her head away and let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Fine, but remember Bolt; if there is even one incident, there will be no complaints about having a bodyguard, understand?" She asked her son, who nodded happily. Naruto massaged his wife's shoulders again and pulled her into an embrace.

After spending time with his parents and them asking all type of questions such as, was he making sure eat healthy, was he dating anybody (he believed his parents didn't know about Matsu being a sekirei, but he had started to become suspicious with all the beautiful women surrounding his dad), and if he had been causing Miya any trouble, he decided to take his leave. He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek while giving his father a manly high-five and receiving another hair ruffling.

When he left his parents' company he realized it was dark outside, so he went into the limo from earlier and headed home.

* * *

When their son left their office, Kazehana stood in front of Naruto and slammed her hands on the desk.

"You have ten seconds to tell me this plan of yours and you had better hope I like it."

Wind could be heard whirling around her as things started to get knocked off their places on the furniture.

"Come down Kazehana," Naruto grasped her hand and rubbed it gently.

"COME DOWN, COME DOWN YOU JUST TOOK AWAY THE ONLY THING THAT WAS CURRENTLY PROTECTING OUR SON WHEN HE'S OUTSIDE NARUTO. SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO COME DOWN!" she yelled.

"I told you I have a plan." Naruto said and kissed his wife's hand. The wind started to calm down. Naruto cupped Kazehana's chin and raised her head so their eyes could meet.

"Do you really think I would let our son go out without some kind of protection? Am I that heartless to you now?"

Kazehana stared into her husband's sparkling blue eyes and gave him an apologetic yet solemn look. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped the back of his top tightly.

"I'm just so worried about him. I nearly lost you last time; I don't want my son getting into trouble either. I don't want anything happening to you two. You both mean the world to me," she cried. Naruto hugged her back and gently stroked her long beautiful hair.

"I'm planning to have Samui watch over him from a distance. This way, if he's in any danger, she'll be right there to help him. She would also be giving us status reports while she's watching him."

Sniffing, Kazehana hugged her husband even tighter while Naruto tried to dry her tears.

"I can't help it; we rarely see him enough as it is; I can't stand him being hurt," Kazehana cried.

"I know; that's why we'll be doing everything in our power to help him from behind the scene," Naruto kissed her forehead. He then looked at her and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

When he kissed her lips, wings of light suddenly burst of her back while illuminating the entire room. They pulled back and embraced once more before Naruto turned towards Samui and signaled her to go make sure that Bolt got home safe, but not before giving her a kiss on the lips as well.

* * *

On his way home, Bolt looked outside his limo window and saw a woman sitting at the park with blood on her clothes.

 _"Why is she covered in blood? Does it belong to her or someone else?" were the worrying thoughts that suddenly chilled him to the bone._

He wanted to help her but he remembered about the deal he had just made with his father.

All of a sudden Bolt remembered something his father once said to him when he was younger.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _It was a rainy afternoon, the rain was pouring so much that even the news recommended that everybody say indoors._

 _Inside Izumo Inn Naruto was watching his wife playing with their son in his room. Watching them play the blonde then called Bolt towards him, and the young boy ran straight to him. Crunching down and giving his son a hug Naruto then picked him up and went to his wife. Putting Bolt on Kazehana's lap he looked at him very seriously, and explained very carefully:_

 _"Bolt, one day you will meet someone that will change your life. It will be your choice in whether you let that person in your life or not."_

 _"Why?" a confused Bolt asked._

 _"Because if you let that person enter your life then your normal life will be over, but that person will help you reach your full potential."_

 _"Full potential?" ask the younger blonde as he tilted his head sideways, the cute gesture making his mother coo at how adorable he was._

 _"Yes, you see Bolt, everyone in our family has some kind of special power and because of that we can do things that other people can't. But the only way we can use our special powers is if we find someone special to help us unlock it."_

 _"Did mommy help you unlock your special power?" asked the excited Bolt, bouncing on his mother's lap as he looked between her and his father._

 _Looking at his lovely wife and his bandaged hand he answered with a smile "Yes, she did."_

 _Removing himself from his mother's lap Bolt started jumping in excitement and asking his father "What is it? What is it? What is it?"_

 _Seeing that their son wasn't going to let her husband answer, Kazehana put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. When he finally did calm down, Naruto grinned._

 _"I'll tell you when you're older." After saying that the older blond ruffled Bolt's hair making it look messier, and making his son pout._

 _"Wait daddy, what if I don't let that person in my life? Can I still use my special power?" suddenly asked the young blond, looking worried that he might not get to use his family's awesome powers._

 _Staring at Bolt for a few seconds,_ _Naruto finally replied:_

 _"Yes, but it won't be as strong."_

 _"Why?" whined Bolt. While he was happy he would still be able to use special powers, he wanted the BEST special power._

 _"Because the bond you two create will awaken that power." Smiled Naruto, ruffling his son's hair affectionately, knowing that he wouldn't understand his words for a long time._

 _"Then how will I know when I meet that person?"_

 _"Don't worry, your hands will let you know." answered the older blond, smiling._

 _At those words, Bolt seemed completely lost and looked down at his hands, his young mind unable to understand how the appendages would let him know if someone was special or not._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

As Bolt was lost in his memories, his left hands started to hurt. Rubbing it to ease the pain, he told the driver to get to Izumo Inn quickly, hoping that Miya or Matsu would know what was happening to him. Outside, the girl's forehead started to glow. The more the limo drove, the less pain Bolt's felt, and the less the mysterious girl's forehead glowed.

Arriving at the inn, Bolt got out of the limo and was greeted by a smiling Miya and Matsu. Walking towards them he was suddenly hugged by a crying Matsu, who used the occasion to rub certain "places" she usually wasn't allowed to touch, bawling her eyes out. Asking her what was wrong, she started telling him how Miya was using the terrifying mask on her for talking out loud and describing what she was going to do to him for making her worried.

 _"I bet you were saying dirty things." he thought._

Standing in front of Bolt, Miya had her hand in front of her mouth and teasingly said, "Oh my; don't tell me you were doing something dangerous Bolt-kun." All of a sudden a familiar sensation of dread and despair washed over the blonde, making him gulp as he saw darkness begin to coalesce behind Miya, forming the beginnings of the dread hannya, "Because I would have to punish you."

Slowly backing in fear, he stuttered out, "No, no I had to visit mom and dad."

"About what?" she asked.

"They wanted to make sure that I was doing alright and wasn't causing you any trouble" he said.

"Oh my, I hope you were honest with them" smiled the lavender-haired landlady, the aura of her mask pulsing ominously.

"Of course. They decided that I no longer need a bodyguard." Bolt boasted, puffing up his chest proudly.

"I guess now that you're no longer being watched, you might now act on your beastly urges." Teased the landlady, her mask vanishing.

"Have some faith in me Aunt Maya; I'm not Matsu" deadpanned the blond.

"Hey!" screamed Matsu. She then went on her knees and started crying, mumbling that she wasn't that bad.

"Aunt? I have no idea of what you mean Bolt-kun; its Miya nee-chan, you got it," Miya gave him a scary smile that promised pain if he didn't agree with her.

Shaking his head very fast, Bolt said, "Yes, yes, I'll remember from now on, nee-chan."

"Good. I would hate to send you to bed without dinner." she replied smiling.

After their little conservation, they went inside. While Miya made dinner, Bolt looked around the living room. Looking at Matsu, he asked, "Where are Uzume and Kagari?"

"Uzume is at the hospital visiting a friend of hers while Kagari is working right now."

"Can I ask you something Matsu?"

"Sure Bolt-tan." grinned the redhead, "Tell everything to Matsu."

Rubbing both his hand together he said, "When the limo drove right by the park, my left hand started to hurt when I saw this girl sitting at the bench. Do you know what that could mean?"

Removing her glasses from her face, she looked at Bolt and said, "It could mean that there might be something important about the girl. Even though I've known your parents for only two years, I've heard Miya say that your father always had a way of sensing when something important is going to happen."

Looking at his hands, he said, "But when I saw her, I felt sadness coming from her."

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Matsu, leaning back in a way that made her attire strain around her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You always say that you wanted to be adventurous like your parents. Well this could be your chance."

Looking down, he said, "I don't know."

If he was paying close attention to both hands, he would have seen a horizontal line started to form on his palms. The pair were so distracted by their conversation that they didn't pay attention to a rubber duck hidden on a piece of furniture, recording their every word.

* * *

"Thank you Miya. I'll make sure that someone is watching Bolt tonight," replied Naruto, after saying that he hanged up the phone.

From behind him, a woman with blond hair hugged him from behind and put her chin on his shoulder. She then asked, "Is everything alright Naru-kun?"

"Everything is alright Samui-chan. Miya called and said that she overheard Bolt say that his hands started to hurt when he saw a woman at the park on the ride to the inn."

Turning around, Naruto saw that Samui was clad in nothing but a yellow see through night gown.

Cupping her chin he leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. When their lips connected, Samui's Sekirei crest lighted up, displaying a vibrant gold wing.

"Yūgao," he called, "I would like you to trail Bolt. He should be going to the park."

"At once, darling." Nodded the purple-haired woman, leaving the room.

"It's starting?" asked a worried Kazehana.

Scratching the back of his head and giving a nervous laugh, Naruto replied.

"Yes," walking to her, he hugged his wife and said, "Don't worry; we have faith that he can handle himself, and if he needs help, we'll be there for him."

Kazehana gave her husband a sweet kiss, making her purple wings of light sprout from her back.

"We'll always be there for him, just like I will always be there for you," she whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

While sleeping, Bolt had a dream about a woman, but her whole figure was completely black, except for the sekirei crest on her forehead. Looking around, he saw that they were in a park. He walked towards her and noticed that for every step he took, the brightness of her crest grew, a glow slowly spreading from it, and the more his hands hurt. When he got face to face with her, he could no longer take the pain and woke up sweating.

Looking at his hand, he asked, "What was that? What does she has to do with my hand hurting?"

For a moment, he thought about going outside and finding her to solve the mystery, but realized he could be in serious trouble with Miya for sneaking out. As curious as he was, he wasn't sure the answers to his question were worth getting subject to his Aunt's hannya.

As he pondered on what he should do, his thoughts drifted back to his earlier conversation with Matsu.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _"Well, what are you going to do?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You always said that you wanted to be adventurous like your parents, well this could be your chance."_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Making up his mind, he slipped outside his room and made it to the balcony. Seeing the Sakura tree right next to him Bolt looked around to see if anybody was near him. Seeing nothing, he jumped on the tree, using it as a makeshift ladder to reach the ground. Once he was on the ground, he once again looked around, before hurriedly making his way to the park.

While watching Bolt run towards the park, Miya and Matsu were looking on.

"Are you sure it's safe letting him go outside searching for her in the dark?" questioned a worried Matsu. She was confident her Ashikabi could handle himself, but you never knew what kind of bad encounter you could make at this hour of the night.

"Yes, when he told you about his hand hurting earlier, I started to realize that they had a special connection even though she is a "scrapped" sekirei," answered Miya.

Facing the slightly older woman, Matsu asked, "There's more isn't there?"

"Yes," nodded the lavenderette, "Ever since Bolt was born, I realized that there was something special about him, just like Naruto and Takehito. You have a very special ashikabi there Matsu."

Looking at the night sky, Matsu couldn't help but smile and say, "I know."

"Do you know that there is a chance that he could face trouble out there?" said a worried Miya

Matsu smiled and said "That's why I left him a surprise."

* * *

Making it to the park, Bolt looked around for the woman, and, spotting her at the exact same place that he had seen her in earlier, he briskly walked towards her.

When he reached her, he saw that she had short, light brown hair and her face was kept in a blank, depressed expression. Her clothes consisted of only a lab coat that had blood stains on it. The most noticeable thing about her besides the blood was the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead.

Hearing someone huffing, the woman raised her head and saw the one huffing was a boy barely in his teens. They made eye contact, and the sekirei mark on her forehead started to glow. They stared at each other for a while until Bolt decided to talk.

"Um, hi." was Bolt's nervous greeting, scratching the back of his head and unintentionally copying his father.

"…."

Waiting for a few moments Bolt soon realized that she wasn't going to reply back. Trying a different approach Bolt crouched in front of her and asked:

"Why are you all alone?"

"….. broken" was the woman's soft answer, most of her words were lost in the slight blowing breeze.

"What? How are you broken?"

"…..can't find ashikabi, can't be winged." Muttered the woman, her expression looking as blank as before, although there was some despair in her voice.

"Why?"

"…"

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, he decided to ask her something else. Pointing at the crimson splotches of blood covering the once pristine lab coat, he asked:

"Where did you get that blood from?"

"… escaped" answered the woman, her eyes and face still not showing the slightest glimpse of emotion other than despair.

"Escaped? Escaped from where?" insisted Bolt, hoping that by doing so, he would at least understand where the woman came from.

"… from scientists"

Looking at her, Bolt started to piece everything together. Wherever she came from, she had fled, and she had had to either seriously injure or kill someone, most likely a scientist, to escape. As the lab coat fluttered in the wind, he caught sight of MBI's logo, confusing him.

 _Why would a MBI scientist try to hurt a sekirei?" he questioned._

Looking at her, he couldn't help but admit that she was an attractive woman.

 _"It's likely that the scientist got a little grabby and tried to wing her. I remember that Matsu said that a sekirei's ashikabi is everything to them. So when he tried to wing her, he probably did something to her that caused her sekirei crest to appear on her forehead instead of her neck. She probably fought back and injured him" he guessed._

"What's your name?" he asked, taking care to be as gentle as possible.

"…. Akitsu."

"Do you want an ashikabi Akitsu?"

"…can't be winged, broken." She repeated, although there was a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"But even if you can't be winged, if an ashikabi wanted you to join them, would you?"

She gave him a blank stare but slowly nodded, "Ah….. yes."

Smiling, Bolt asked, "Do you have a purpose in life Akitsu?"

Looking at him, she said, "Ah…..no."

Reaching his hand towards her, he said, "Join me and I'll help you find one."

She looked at his hand for a few seconds and then reached for it. Their hands fit together rather perfectly. Despite her appearance, Bolt noticed that Akitsu's hands were somewhat warm for someone who had been outside in nothing but a lab coat. Pulling her up, the teen didn't notice that her crest looked a little bit faded; but not enough for it to be noticeable.

Bolt then said with a smile, "Well then Akitsu, let's get you something clean to wear and food to eat."

After he said that, a rumble could be heard from Akitsu's stomach. Hearing that, Bolt started to laugh. Getting ready to go home, they were suddenly stopped when they heard a voice shout, "Get away from my sekirei!"

Turning around, they saw two males walk out of the shadows. The shortest one was a slim teenager of average height with brown hair. He wore a shirt with an adjustable hood and a pair of jeans while the tallest male has messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. The latter was equipped with a sword. His outfit consisted of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt was open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. The sleeves near his shoulders had a single band around them. Sitting almost lazily on his waist is a belt that looked more like an accessory than an actually functioning one. It sat slightly askew, the left side riding lower on his hip than the right, and the ends were tied together by a leather string. The only other distinguishing features about his clothing were the black fingerless gloves he sported, and the orange scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders.

Getting in front of Akitsu, Bolt asked both men, "Who are you?"

The shorter male scowled, "It doesn't matter. Back away from my toy and I'll let you go without being hurt."

"What do you mean toy?" Bolt frowned deeply.

"That girl behind you."

Understanding who he was talking about, Bolt clinched his fist and yelled, "Like hell I'll let you have Akitsu!"

Turning towards the taller male, the short one said, "Mutsu, get rid of him,"

"It's against the rules to attack any non-sekirei, Mikogami-sama," tried to explain thee swordsman, although there was a look of resignation on his face, as if he knew that his master wouldn't listen to him.

When Mutsu looked at Bolt he couldn't help but feel as though he had met him before.

 _"He looks familiar. Is he the kid of someone I know?" he mused._

Whining, the shorter one said, "It doesn't matter. Rules are meant to be broken anyway. Besides, I want to add her to my collection."

"Wait wait, is your name Hayato Mikogami?" questioned Bolt.

"So you've heard of me. Tell you what; since you know who you're dealing with, I'll allow you to leave unharmed, but she stays" said a smug looking Mikogami.

"Like hell I'll leave Akitsu-chan" yelled Bolt. When Akitsu heard chan in her name, she started to develop a little blush. "I knew that name sounded familiar. You're that rich spoiled kid that is always on the news."

Being upset by calling a spoiled brat the teen turned to Mutsu and told him in an angry voice.

"Make sure you make him regret calling me a spoiled brat."

Facing Bolt and Akitsu, the one named Mutsu bowed and said, "It's nothing personal, but I have to follow my ashikabi's orders."

With that, he grabbed his sheathed sword and raced to his intended targets. Acting on instincts Akitsu formed iced shards and directed them towards Mutsu.

Seeing the ice shard coming towards him, Mutsu was forced to change tactics and dodge.

* * *

Unnoticed to the two ashikabis and sekireis, they were being watched.

"Let's see what you're made of dipshit" said a red haired girl.

"You wanted to be seen as an adult Bolt. Now show us that you can be one," Yūgao said while watching Mutsu using his sheath sword to parry some of Akitsu's ice shards away.

* * *

 _"He's strong, but as long as Akitsu can keep her distance, she won't have any problems," Bolt thought._

However, as the fight went on, he started to notice something was wrong with Akitsu.

 _"She's panting," he realized. "Now that I think about it, I don't know how long since she's eaten, or how long since she escaped MBI."_

He noticed Akitsu's attacks were going slower and weaker by the minute, allowing Mutsu to get closer and closer.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _"Listen Bolt, if you're ever in a situation where your sekirei can't win a battle, target the ashikabi." Said a very serious Matsu._

 _"What do you mean?" Bolt responded with a slight tilt of his head. Matsu further explained._

 _"When a sekirei sees their ashikabi in danger, they will instinctively try to protect them. This will create an opening that you or your sekirei can exploit. You don't really have to try to hurt the ashikabi, just make it seems that they are in danger."_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Looking at Mikogami, Bolt started thinking of a way to make Mutsu abandon Akitsu and protect his ashikabi instead. Feeling his shirt and pants to see if he had anything on him he felt something circular in his pants. Digging into his pocket, he found an object with a note attached to it.

 _"When you throw it make sure you don't look, love Matsu XX". Bolt smiled and took aim._

 _"Thank you Matsu, I hope this works." he prayed._

Akitsu suddenly dropped on one knee and panted while Mutsu closed in on her.

"You did well for someone in your current condition. I'm sorry, but I have to end this," he apologized. Bolt smirked as he noticed Mutsu paying full attention to Akitsu. Time to put his plan into action. When Mutsu raced to finish Akitsu, Bolt looked at Mikogami.

"Hey brat!" Bolt yelled.

Looking at Bolt to insult him back, Mikogami was surprised when he saw Bolt throw a circular object at him. He could hear it beeping and paled at what he thought it was. About halfway before he reached Akitsu Mutsu suddenly heard Bolt's voice. He saw the beeping object heading towards his ashikabi and abandoned Akitsu, rushing to protest his master. He got in front of his ashikabi and prepared to slash the object, when suddenly, the object created a huge blinding flash.

"Aaahhh!" yelled both Mikogami and Mutsu. With both pairs temporarily blinded. Bolt ran towards Akitsu and put her arm around his neck to support her

"Come on and let's escape while they're blind."

* * *

"It seems that you really are smart after all dipshit," said the red haired girl. When she saw that the two had managed to escape while Mutsu and his ashikabi were cleaning their eyes, she decided that she has seen enough and went home.

"Well done Bolt," said a smiling Yūgao. She then disappeared to report back to Naruto.

* * *

Clearing his eyes and blinking quickly to try and regain his sight, Mikogami started throwing a fit.

"I want you to find that brat and show him his place. Now Mutsu!" yelled a stomping Mikogami.

"He escaped already Mikogami-sama; and besides, we don't know where they went," replied Mutsu, who shook his head.

Turning around huffing and walking back to his limo, Mikogami had one thing on his mind.

"I'll make him pay for humiliating me," was Mikogami's angry promise.

* * *

Making it back inside Izumo Inn, Bolt found a place for Akitsu to sit while he searched for something to feed her. He made sure to stay absolutely quiet, as the very last thing he wanted to do is disturb his auntie, or even worse… receive the dreaded ladle.

While Akitsu was eating he went to his parent's room and brought one of his mother old clothes for Akitsu to wear. He couldn't exactly leave her clad in only a lab coat that looked moments away from giving out and was covered in blood.

After feeding Akitsu, she yawned, signifying she was ready to sleep. Bolt once again put her arm around his neck and carried her to his room, where he shared a bed with her.

Kissing her forehead Bolt said, "Good night Akitsu."

"….. night ashikabi-sama" was her weak reply. The teen stared at her sleeping face and found it adorable. He couldn't help but smile and take the spot next to her. He pulled the covers up to his chest and kissed Akitsu's forehead once more before completely drifting to sleep. He has one thought on his mind

 _"Dad, maybe she's the one."_

* * *

 **Naruto's Current Sekirei:**

Kazehana: #03 – Element type (Wind)

Ryūzetsu: #37 – Weapon type

Samui: #? - Weapon type

Yūgao: #19 – Weapon type

Mabui: #? – Type?

 **Bolt's Current Sekirei:**

Matsu: #02 – Brain Type

Akitsu: #07 – Element type (Ice)


	2. Chapter 2: The Discarded Sekirei

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto, Sekirei and Bleach characters or techniques, they all belong to their respected authors.**

 **Beta by: Jay3000, Arawn D. Draven, MalevolentDarkness16**

"" Someone talking

 _"" Someone thinking, a video, whispering_

* * *

Watching Akitsu try on some new clothes, Bolt started to ask himself how he got in this situation.

"I can't believe aunt Miya isn't feeding me today; I can understand Matsu but why me?" he inwardly lamented, anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _Early_ _in the_ _morning the morning, sunlight crept inside Bolt_ _'s_ _room through his window_ _,_ _slowly_ _moving_ _towards_ _the sleeping blonde_ _,_ _until it shone right over his face, disturbing his sleep._

 _Feeling the intense sunlight hitting his face,_ _the teen groaned as he was forced awake by the merciless light._

 _"Stupid sunlight" a tired Bolt thought,_ _as he yawned._

 _Slowly opening his eyes_ _,_ _he saw that he was just inches away from Akitsu's face. Trying to get up without awaking_ _the Sekirei,_ _Bolt tried to get up but realized that he couldn't move. Looking closer he saw that_ _the brunette_ _had her arms_ _wrapped_ _around him,_ _holding him_ _in a vice grip._

 _Trying to escape_ _,_ _he tried to squirm his way out but_ _quickly realized_ _that he wasn't making any progress. Finally deciding to give up, Bolt_ _settled down and_ _waited for his newest Sekirei to wake up._

 _Trying to move his face to rob the sleep out of his eyes,_ _he_ _realized that one of his hands was grabbing something soft. Looking at the offending_ _limb_ _, he saw that Akitsu_ _was_ _holding it to her chest._

 _"So soft, I could get used to this" was Bolt'_ _s_ _perverted thought._

 _Hearing_ _Akitsu stirring, the_ _blonde_ _looked at her face. When_ _she_ _started showing signs of waking up Bolt smiled; but at the same time_ _he was_ _a little disappointed._ _He had hoped that he would be able to stare at her beautiful and peaceful sleeping face for a little longer._

 _As she woke, Akitsu realized that she was currently staring at her Ashikabi's face, and his smile made her tilt her head in confusion._

 _Seeing_ _that she was_ _confused, Bolt_ _grinned and_ _said "Good morning Akitsu"_

 _Pausing for a few seconds Akitsu answered back "Ah….morning Ashikabi-sama"_

 _"Can you let go of me?"_

 _Looking down and seeing that she was holding him tightly_ _the brunette_ _looked back up at her_ _Ashikabi_ _and_ _slowly nodded._

 _"Ah… okay"_

 _Being free from Akitsu hold Bolt sat up,_ _an action mimicked by his new Sekirei_ _._

 _"Did you have a good night sleep Akitsu?" questioned Bolt._

 _"Ah…..yes Ashikabi-sama"_ _slowly nodded the voluptuous young woman, giving the blonde the feeling that his newest Sekirei might be a very slow-acting person. However, the way she spoke to him bothered him slightly._

 _"You know you don't have to call me Ashikabi-sama right? You can just call me Bolt"_ _he grinned, trying to get the brunette to open up to him a bit more._

 _"Ah….alright Bolt-sama"_

 _"You don't have to add the sama part, just Bolt"_ _he frowned._

 _"Ah…..alright Bolt-sama"_ _dutifully nodded the Sekirei, seemingly not hearing his words, or at the very least deciding that she would only speak the name of her Ashikabi with deep respect, no matter how much the interested party didn't want that._

 _Seeing that_ _s_ _he wasn't going to change her mind any time soon, Bolt tried to stand up. Before he could stand up_ _though,_ _he heard a perverted giggle. Looking around,_ _the still slightly sleepy teen_ _couldn't find where the_ _sound was coming_ _from. Hearing it a second time, he started_ _wondering if he wasn't hearing things_ _. It wasn't until the third time that he heard the pervert giggle that he looked up._

 _Looking up both Akitsu and Bolt saw that Matsu was hanging up-side on the ceiling,_ _staring at them with a flushed face as her glasses shone ominously_ _._

 _"Get down before you fall, Matsu"_ _called the blonde, not too loud though, as he didn't want to attract Miya's attention. Who knew how she would react, finding him the same bed as a mostly naked Akitsu._

 _"Don't worry, Bolt-tan_ _!_ _I made sure that the suckers could_ _gri-", but before she could finish, the suction cup stated to become loose, until they were no longer gripping the ceiling. Making a sheepish laugh,_ _Matsu looked back at her Ashikabi and her newest "sister":_

 _"I guess I didn't give it enough suction power."_

 _And with that,_ _the redhead_ _fell onto Bolt and Akitsu_ _with a little yelp_ _. Picking themselves up,_ _all three of them suddenly froze in place, feeling a cold chill run down their spines_ _. Turning_ _a_ _round, t_ _hey_ _were_ _greeted_ _by_ _the sight of_ _Miya_ _'s_ _mask_ _glaring at them_ _._

 _"Oh my, I don't remember this being a three person room."_ _smiled the lavenderette, her serene smile contrasting sharply with the mask currently floating behind her._

 _With every word, the_ _hannya_ _got bigger and scarier, making Matsu, Akitsu and Bolt_ _whimper and hug each other in fear._

 _"Auntie Miya"_ _started the blonde, but before he_ _could continue Miya'_ _s eye twitched, and the feeling of impending doom grew tenfold._

 _"Don't ever say that Bolt-tan" thought a scared Matsu._

 _Looking at Bolt, Miya said in a laughing voice "_ _Ara, it seems my hearing betrayed me, could_ _you repeat that Bolt."_

 _"Miya-nee-chan, I said Miya-nee-chan" Bolt said_ _, shaking his hands to show his innocence._

 _"Oh really, I thought I heard you call me the forbidden "A" word" questioned_ _the still smiling Miya._

 _"No no, I would never call you the "A" word, nee-chan._ _I don't even know what word it is._ _" said a quivering Bolt._

 _"That's good, because I would hate to punish who ever said that word." After saying that Miya started a haunting laugh that scared all the three even further._

 _"Anyways, why did I hear a loud sound coming from this room?" Miya questioned,_ _staring at the trio, her eyes boring into Bolt after seeing his arms squashed between Matsu and Akitsu's breasts._

 _All three stated to panic until Bolt yelled out "MATSU, IT WAS ALL MATSU_ _'S_ _FAULT!"_

 _Matsu's head whipped around as she stared at her Ashikabi with a look of abject betrayal on her face. Turning_ _to Miya,_ _the redhead_ _saw the look that_ _the landlady_ _was giving her and did the only thing that could possibly save her,_ _or at the very least lessen her punishment: grovel shamelessly and hope that the Higher Powers wouldn't be too harsh._

 _"I'm so sorry Miya. I promise I won't ever do that again, so please don't punish me"_ _begged the redhead, kneeling in typical dogeza position and bowing her head until it touched the floor._

 _Looking at Matsu,_ _the lavenderette smiled and started giggling._

 _"I wasn't going to punish you Matsu." she_ _smiled._

 _Looking at Miya with hopeful eyes, Matsu asked "_ _R_ _eally?"_

 _"Yes Matsu." replied_ _the landlady_ _;_ _though_ _if anyone were to look closely they would have seen a_ _twinkle_ _in_ _her_ _eyes._

 _When she turned around to face Akitsu and Bolt,_ _Matsu was_ _confused by the look of fear on their faces,_ _after all the object of her fear had just said that she wouldn't be punished_ _. They started pointing their fingers behind her,_ _and_ _looking confused,_ _the redhead_ _follow_ _ed_ _where they were pointing. Looking back she was suddenly smacked_ _on the head_ _by a blunt,_ _and very familiar_ _object._

 _"Ooooowwwww",_ _she wailed, her hands flying to rub her scalp._

 _With Matsu taken care of, Miya turned her attention towards her nephew and_ _his_ _mysterious guest._ _A barely covered, and very gorgeous mysterious guest, she absently noted._

 _Forming her trademark hannya mask; but_ _this time with the sound of a chorus of damned voices in the background_ _,_ _she asked:_

 _"Who_ _might_ _this_ _be_ _Bolt-kun? I hope you didn't bring a young girl here to take advantage of her._ _I might feel inclined to…punish you, otherwise._ _"_

 _Struggling_ _to answer at first,_ _the blonde managed_ _to calm himself down until he was able to form an acceptable: "Um, this is Akitsu._ _A_ _friend of mine, from school."_ _It wasn't his best excuse, especially considering that Akitsu didn't look at all like some in her teens, more like someone in her early to mid-twenties, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment._

 _Looking doubtful,_ _Miya_ _ask_ _ed_ _"_ _H_ _ow come Samui never mentioned Akitsu-_ _chan_ _here?"_

 _Answering quickly, Bolt said "Samui never spent that much time inside the school, so she never met Akitsu."_

 _Turning towards Akitsu Miya asked her "How come you're here in the inn sleeping in Bolt's room? Don't you have somewhere to live dear?"_

 _"She's here-" but before_ _the blonde_ _could continue,_ _his aunt_ _turned towards him and cut him off in a stern voice:_

 _"I believe she can talk for herself, Bolt"_ _Her tone made it clear that if he so much as uttered a single syllable, he would not like the result._

 _Facing Akitsu once again, the landlady asked:_

 _"Now can you answer the question, dear?"_

 _Looking at her Ashikabi's aunt for a while, Akitsu was silent._ _After a moment, f_ _inding the courage to speak,_ _she_ _answered: "Ah….didn't have anywhere to go… Escaped from bad man."_

 _Shocked by what she heard, Miya_ _looked over the Sekirei, searching for any injuries._

 _"Oh my, I hope you're alright."_

 _"Ah…..yes. Bolt-sama helped me"_ _slowly nodded the brunette, her eyes shifting to look at Bolt with utmost veneration in her gaze._

 _"Sama?"_ _politely inquired Miya, her eyes hardening a fraction, making her nephew gulp nervously._

 _"She call_ _s_ _me_ _like_ _that because I offered her a place to stay"_ _quickly explained the blonde._

 _"Normally I decide who stays here, but because she has nowhere to go I_ _wi_ _ll let her stay here; but don't let this happen again,"_ _finally said the landlady, a clear warning in her tone should Bolt disregard her wish._

 _Walking towards the door to leave,_ _the lavenderette suddenly paused, and turned to look at her nephew and Matsu._

 _"_ _Oh, Bolt, Matsu?"_

 _"Yes_ _?_ _"_ _squeaked the pair._

 _"No breakfast and lunch for the both of you."_

 _"_ _Nooooo!" wailed the pair, their ravenous stomachs weeping at the knowledge they wouldn't be able to eat Miya's cooking._

 _"And Bolt, please make sure that_ _once_ _Akitsu finishes her breakfast you buy her some new clothes; your mother's clothes are too big," and with that Miya left all three alone._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

While Bolt was reminiscing about the morning events, he didn't notice that Akitsu was trying on new clothes right in front of him, seemingly unaffected by his presence as she changed.

"Ah….Bolt-sama how do I look?" she finally asked, once she had finished.

Hearing Akitsu's voice, the teen snapped out of his reminiscing and looked at her. Seeing Akitsu's new dress caused a small amount of flood to flow down out of his nose. Covering his nose to stop the liquid, Bolt gave the Sekirei a thumbs up.

Akitsu clothes consisted of a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger than the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of the Sekirei's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which were used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavages.

"You look great, Akitsu." said Bolt, and it was true. With her new clothes, the brunette would make every straight male in her vicinity snap their heads to look at her.

"Ah….thank you, Bolt-sama." bowed the Sekirei, a slight pink tinge showing on her pale cheeks.

Suddenly a rumbling sound could be heard, startling the pair. Looking sheepish, Bolt blushed in embarrassment. Trying, and failing, to look dignified, the blonde coughed in his hand, gesturing to Akitsu to follow him.

"Come Akitsu, let's get something to eat"

"Ah…..yes Bolt-sama" nodded the brunette, stepping behind him.

While looking for a place to eat Bolt and Akitsu received various looks from the civilians. The females were giving them smiles, probably thinking that the Sekirei was Bolt's caretaker considering his short stature, while the male half were giving Akitsu lewd looks. As they whispered, the blonde caught a few of their words:

 _"Who's the hottie with the kid?"_

 _"Do you think I could get a date with her?"_

 _"Are they siblings?"_

When Akitsu suddenly grabbed Bolt's hand, and held it possessively, the looks sent their way by the men changed from confusion to hate. The whispers among them started to upset Bolt more now because of what they were whispering between each other.

 _"Damn that kid. How can someone like him get such a hottie holding his hand?"_

 _"_ _How much_ _do you think he paid for her?"_

 _"Do_ _you_ _think we can pay for a threesome?"_

Having enough of what they were whispering Bolt turned around and looked at them with an angry expression.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" yelled Bot yelled at the guys; before dragging Akitsu with him at an increased pace, leaving the passersby behind.

A little later, settling at a restaurant that seemed to be what they were looking for, Bolt and Akitsu took a seat outside and waited for the waiter to come get their order. While waiting, the blonde noticed that his guest had moved her chair right next to his and they were now touching each other.

"She might be insecure about her status as my Sekirei and is trying to be as close to me as possible." he mused.

Seeing the Sekirei's hands on the table, Bolt took them in his own and gave Akitsu a smile.

"No matter what happens, Akitsu, I'll always be there for you" he assured her, giving her a smile he had seen his father use when his mother felt insecure or nervous. Hearing those words made the Sekirei turn her head away, but not before he caught the brilliant blush on her cheeks.

* * *

As the pair enjoyed their time together, they didn't notice a shadow watching them intently.

"Target has been spotted Kochou, waiting for further instructions." whispered the shadow.

Sitting at a desk was a young gentleman of average height, wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Some people would consider him a handsome bishounen. This young man was Higa Izumi, aka the Ashikabi of the East; and the heir of a pharmaceutical company who rivaled MBI.

While finishing his last piece of paperwork a young man swiftly enter the office after knocking twice.

"Higa-sama, Kochou has received a message from Ichiya."

The person who just relayed the message to Higa was a tall bespectacled man of relatively slim build, with black hair and wearing spectacles, a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie. This man was Kakizaki; an Ashikabi working as Higa's loyal secretary.

"Well, what is it?" Higa asked Kakizaki, not bothering to look up from his papers.

Fixing his glasses, Kakizaki answered "It seems that Ichiya has found the target, but he's with a Sekirei that isn't in his file."

Finally looking up from his paperwork, Higa gave his secretary an interested look, and motioned for him to continue.

"Further investigation showed that the Sekirei is number #07 Akitsu; the scrapped Sekirei."

"The scrapped Sekirei…Send someone to test that single digit. If an opportunity appears to terminate her Ashikabi tell them to do it; also have #18 watch the battle for information."

"May I notify #16 and #62 since they are the closest to him?"

"Notify them, also tell them that if their performance is not satisfactory then they better not come back."

"At once, Higa-sama" bowed Kakizaki.

Turning around he left the office, and went to deliver the message to the two Sekirei.

* * *

After finishing their meal, both Sekirei and Ashikabi noticed that it was midday and decided to head back to the inn.

As they made their way back to the inn, Bolt couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. He had a pretty good sixth sense for that, as Matsu had stalked him for a while before becoming his Sekirei, and even after he had winged her, she had kept some of her stalker-like habits.

 _"If it's Mikogami then it would be disastrous if they know where I live; Aunty Miya will also know about the Sekirei if_ _whoever is watching us acts and Akitsu has to use her powers._ _" thought_ _the teen._

Turning to Akitsu, he didn't show his suspicion, instead smiling happily as he offered: "How about we head to the park to relax?"

A normal Sekirei would immediately have noticed something was wrong, and the brunette was _extremely_ observant of her Ashikabi, considering he had accepted and comforted her.

"Ah….okay" she nodded.

With that they changed their course, and headed to place they had met the first time.

Arriving at the park, Bolt still felt as though they were being followed. Finding a deserted section, Akitsu grabbed her Ashikabi by the back of his collar and jumped away from their current spot, narrowly escaping being hit by a whip. Said whip hit the ground instead, sending debris everywhere.

 _"That could've been us" thought a bewildered Bolt._

Looking at where the whip came from, the pair saw a pair of women standing ready to attack.

The first was a woman of average height who had blonde hair. Looking closely at it, Bolt realized that its' extremities looked like puppy ears. In both of her hands were whips.

The second member of the pair was a tall woman with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white tight belly-top, revealing quite some cleavage, displaying the Sekirei Crest on her left breast. Dark long gloves, stockings held by a garter over her bloomers and thigh high boots complemented her appearance. She was also holding a staff in her hand, and the way she held it made clear that she was quite experienced in its' use.

"Looks like you missed, Kaie" said the taller woman, holding her staff on her shoulder.

"Shut up, Toyotama" scowled the blonde, readying her whips for another attack.

As Akitsu landed and released Bolt from her hold, although she stayed close to him in case she needed to defend him again, he dusted himself off, and glared at the pair.

"Who the Hell are you?" he growled. He didn't appreciate being attacked out of the blue, especially when he didn't know those who tried to hurt him.

"That's no way to talk to a lady" replied Toyotama, twirling her staff in her fingers in a menacing way.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the teen once again, slowly lowering himself into a fighting stance.

Kaie pointed to herself and said "Sekirei #62 Kaie," pointing to the taller woman she continued "and she's Sekirei #16 Toyotama"

"What do you want with us?"

Putting a serious look on her face Toyotama said "We're aren't here for the both of you, we're here just for you. Give yourself up and we'll let your little Sekirei go."

"Do you really believe I would just give myself to two Sekirei for god knows what?" questioned Bolt.

"Well then, I guess we are doing things the fun way." an excited Kaie grinned, using her left whip to slash towards the teen. Seeing the whip heading towards them the Ashikabi and Sekirei split up. Dashing towards Akitsu, Toyotama aimed the end of her staff at the brunette's head, hoping to knock her out or terminate her.

Seeing the staff heading towards her, Bolt's newest Sekirei jumped back while creating ice shards, and aimed them at the two Sekirei.

"The rules states that a battle between Sekirei has to be one-on-one" yelled Bolt, narrowly avoiding another whip slash.

Dodging Akitsu's attack, Kaie grinned "We don't care about some stupid rule!" She then swung her right whip at the Ice Sekirei, managing to tear a piece off her sleeve. Distracted by Kaie, Akitsu tilted her head to the left at the last second, narrowly avoiding a hit from Toyotama's staff coming from behind her, losing a few hairs in the process.

Watching Akitsu try to fend off both Sekirei Bolt started to get worried. Analyzing the battle, he quickly realized that both girls relied on the other to create a distraction, using the opportunity provided to attack themselves.

 _"If I can get Akitsu to immobilize one of them, then she should be able to handle the other one" Bolt thought_

The brunette was currently busy avoiding a pincer attack, one of the Sekirei coming from her front, the other aiming at her back in the hopes to take her down.

 _"That won't work, if one of them is immobilized than the other could just free her"_ _grumbled Bolt_ _. "I need a way to get her to immobilize them at the exact same time."_

"That's it!" grinned the teen.

"Akitsu, cover the entire field in ice!" he yelled.

Hearing her Ashikabi's order, Akitsu nodded and gathered her ice power. After gathering her powers she expelled all of it and spread it through the entire field, freezing everything. An unexpected side effect of her unusual use of her powers was the creation of a thick mist blanketing the entire area.

"I can't see" yelled Toyotama, eyes darting around, trying to see where the next attack would come from.

"My eyes!" yelled her partner.

When the mist dissipated, everybody could see that the entire battlefield had become a world of ice. There wasn't a single inch of the ground not covered in thick, brilliant ice.

Looking around an arrogant sneer, Toyotama glared at the Ice Sekirei.

"Do you really believe that just because you covered the floor with ice it would hinder us?"

Unfortunately for her, her taunt didn't work, as Akitsu merely stared at her with her usual blank face.

Getting angry that her question wasn't answered Toyotama yelled:

"Answer me, scrap number!"

Looking at her infuriated partner, Kaie tried to calm her down:

"Calm down Toyotama, she's just trying to get you angry."

Trying to calm herself the staff-wielding Sekirei took a deep breath and exhaled. Calming down, she gripped her staff tightly and tried to run to attack Akitsu. Unfortunately, the very moment her foot once again touched the floor she slipped and fell.

"What the hell!" she screamed, just before her face hit the ground.

Seeing Toyotama falling, Bolt had a smile on his face.

 _"I was right, having Akitsu cover the entire battlefield in ice gives her an advantage and limit_ _s_ _the_ _ir_ _movements. Given that her_ _powers are_ _ice based,_ _having the floor suddenly turned to ice wouldn't hinder her movements,_ _like it did for the other two Sekirei._ _They likely never fought on a field that is slippery; so they'll have problems adjusting to it."_

"Akitsu, create more distance from them. With the ice covering the floor they will have a difficult time attacking." he ordered, knowing that they now had the field advantage.

Hearing Bolt's explanation, the brunette jumped back to create more distance between her and the other two Sekirei. Unsurprisingly, she landed with far more grace than her staff-wielding "sister", having no trouble at all standing on the ice she had created.

Frustrated by their inability to move properly, both Kaie and Toyotama yelled out in pain when they constantly tried to stand up; but kept falling down repeatedly.

Finally standing up, the two young women took a fighting stance; but their legs were shaking, because they kept on falling their weapons were no longer within their grasp.

"Give up. Without your weapons and ability to move you're at a disadvantage" said Bolt

"Shut up, even without our weapons we can still defeat that scrap Sekirei" shrieked Kaie.

 _Shaking his head,_ _the blonde_ _thought, "_ _W_ _h_ _en_ _you two_ _attacked_ _Akitsu together,_ _you gave_ _her difficulties,_ _but_ _it doesn't matter now. You two may be fast, but speed doesn't mean_ _anything_ _if you can't use it."_

Looking at Akitsu, he sighed. "Just defeat them, but don't do enough damage to seriously harm them, please. And don't deactivate them."

Nodding her head; the Ice Sekirei formed her trademark ice shards and fired them at the two Sekirei.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh" yelled Kaie and Toyotama as they were bombarded by the attack. When they were struck they were sent flying backwards; with Toyotama going the farthest.

* * *

MBI: Chairman's Office

Looking a computer screen were six individual who were watching the battle between Sekirei.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. To think someone would create a battlefield to immobilize their opponent. Hahahaaaaaa!" laughed a lunatic man. Out of nowhere a clip board nailed him right in the forehead and sent him out of his seat.

"Shut up you damn bastard!" yelled an upset female scientist.

"Oooowwwww that hurt Takami-chan" whined the downed man, without any of the dignity one would expect from an adult.

The female scientist now identified as Takami was a slender women with grey hair and grey eyes. She was wearing trousers, a black top and a white lab coat. She was MBI's head researcher and the person in charge of the Sekirei Plan.

Walking towards the downed lunatic, Takami took out another clipboard and hit him with it. "Then stop laughing like a damn maniac."

"What do you mean?" asked the man, trying to look as innocent as possible.

With a tick mark forming on her forehead Takami lifted her clipboard, growling. "Stop trying to look innocent, because you're NOT! Minaka!"

Recoiling from the yelling the man stood up and tried to look dignified. Upon closer inspection he appeared to be a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He was entirely wrapped in the color white as he wore a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe. This person was Minaka Hiroto, the chairman and founder of MBI.

Heedless of the bickering between Minaka and Takami, and looking at the computer screen a man in a suit analyzed "The kid's a genius, covering the entire ground not only prevented the other two Sekirei from moving but also hindered their balance."

"You see Takami-chan, Natsuo agrees with me" said a childish Minaka.

Natsuo was a young gentleman of average height with brown hair, wearing an elaborate suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Standing to his right was a woman with pink hair, while a woman with grey hair was on his left. Behind him but leaning onto the wall was another woman with grey hair; this one taller and, and unlike the other two, she was radiating a bloodthirsty aura.

These three Sekirei are the third generation Disciplinary Squad. The Disciplinary Squad is a group of Sekirei under the command of Natsuo Ichinomi; a clerk of MBI, and is in charge to hunt down all who opposed or try to escaped the Sekirei Plan.

The oldest member was Karasuba; the taller Sekirei with the grey hair. Karasuba wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders was draped a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She had long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She had bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. She was Sekirei number 04 and was infamous enough to be known as The Black Sekirei.

The Sekirei sitting to Natsuo's right was Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa was wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She had small breasts that hadn't grown by a single millimeter, leaving her with an A cup, much to her chagrin. She had the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager though her appearance didn't reflect her personality as she was in fact a very short-tempered person. She was Sekirei number 105 and The Red Sekirei.

And the last member was Haihane, who was a slender female Sekirei whose bandage-wrapped form was covered by a tattered dark kimono. Unlike Karasuba, she had disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. Even though she had a rather threatening appearance, her personality was surprisingly upbeat and calm by contrast to Benitsubasa's explosive temper and combative nature. She was Sekirei number 104 and The Indigo Sekirei.

An annoyed Takami growled:

"I never said the kid wasn't a genius, moron"

"Then why did you attack me then?" whined Minaka, massaging his scalp.

"Because you were getting on my last nerve" glared the scientist.

"Why did you call us here?" questioned the Red Sekirei.

"I'm glad that you asked, Benitsubasa" said Minaka. He then toke on a serious voice. "I called you four here because I want you all to watch over this young man and his Sekirei from now on."

"Why?" asked Haihane, sounding honestly confused.

"Because Haihane, this young man will play an important role in the game later on. I wanted you all to see first hands how dangerous he can be, so you don't underestimate him."

 _"Minaka, you_ _are_ _making it sound as if you're going to make them fight him" thought Takami_

"He doesn't look like someone who would cause us any problem" grumbled Haihane, who didn't like the idea of stalking a brat when she could be watching her favorite animes.

"You would think so, but you're wrong. Right now if he and the scrap number Akitsu were to fight either you Haihane or Benitsubasa one on one then they would likely win. But Karasuba on the other hand would have no problem defeating them."

"That's impossible; there is no way they could defeat us" yelled Benitsubasa. She had quite a bit off pride in her abilities, and she refused to be seen as weak in front of her crush, Natsuo.

"Don't be arrogant Benitsubasa, while you two received special training that doesn't mean you're unbeatable. Don't forget that while she is a scrap number she is still a single digit Sekirei. You all seem to have forgotten that she escaped from here, which should be impossible." said Minaka, all traces of the whining from before gone.

"Although I had to make it difficult for her to escape to make sure that Takami-chan didn't suspect anything" thought a shuddering Minaka.

"So you want us to get rid of him?" asked an annoyed Karasuba. A weakling was a weakling, she'd rather let him grow and then murder his Sekirei in front of him, his reaction would be fun to watch.

"Quite the opposite, really. There will be times when I assign you both missions to test him and his Sekirei" smiled Minaka

"Why the hell would you send us to test some brat" yelled Benitsubasa.

Turning towards the pink-haired Sekirei, Minaka told her in a serious voice "Because I said so, do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes sir" immediately replied the redhead, feeling a chill travel down her spine.

 _"What could possibly be the reason that you would send the Disciplinary Squad to test_ _that boy_ _, Minaka?" Thought Takami,_ _worried for the teen._

Karasuba was a psychopath, and she highly doubted that she would be able to refrain herself from killing the blonde if she got too excited.

Giving her a gentle smile Minaka said "I'm glad that you understand."

 _"Grow stronger Bolt-kun, after all I need you to be strong enough to help me reach the gods" though a smiling Minaka_

As the people present turned back to the computer screen to watch the end of the fight.

* * *

Panting on one knee, Kaie gave Bolt and Akitsu a look of defiance.

 _"I can't lose here; I WILL defeat her and get back to Higa-sama" thought the blonde Sekirei._

"Please give up and go back to your Ashikabi, I don't want Akitsu to wound either of you any more than she already has; and you're in no condition to continue battling anyways" softly said Bolt. He could easily see their resolve to please their Ashikabi, and he didn't want to hurt girls who were only trying to please their special person, even if said person apparently wanted him dead.

Upset by what she heard, Kaie glared and shouted "You don't know anything you stupid brat!"

Using her new found rage, she found the strength to stand on both legs and ran towards Bolt, but because the ice completely covered the floor she wasn't able to correctly run, instead slipping every three steps and righting herself.

Seeing Sekirei #62 persist in trying to harm her Ashikabi, Akitsu summoned more ice shards, directing them at the struggling blonde, her blank face set in a very slight scowl.

Seeing the ice shard heading towards her, Kaie was forced to halt her momentum and protect herself.

On the sideline a heavenly injured Toyotama was forced to watch as her comrade was bombarded by numerous ice shards. With each ice shard hitting her new cuts appeared on the blonde's body, yet she still struggled to keep upright. When the last ice shard finally made contact with #62, she no longer had the strength to stand up and fell face first onto the ground.

Walking to the down Sekirei, Bolt heard her whisper _"I'm sorry Higa-sama.",_ as a lone tear slid down her cheek and her Sekirei crest slowly vanished.

Looking at Toyotama, who was staring at her comrade's body, the blonde Ashikabi asked "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing. Just finish me." said the staff-wielding young woman, her voice resigned. She had lost any chance she had to beat the scrap number, and alone she knew she didn't have the slightest chance to win.

"Why would I do that?" Bolt questioned, looking upset.

"That's the way a Sekirei battle ends, even if you allow me to leave I have nowhere to go"

"What do you mean?"

"Higa-sama doesn't allow failure, if we couldn't defeat the scrap Sekirei then we were not allowed to return"

"What a horrible Ashikabi; I can't believe someone would abandon their own Sekirei!" scowled Bolt, his hands balling into fists. A Sekirei was completely devoted to their Ashikabi, yet the man didn't seem to care, and treated them as disposable pawns.

Looking at Toyotama for a few minutes, he finally told her "I won't do that"

Walking towards Akitsu, Bolt whispered something into her ear. Nodding her head, the brunette walked towards Toyotama, bent down and tried to put the defeated Sekirei on her back.

"What are you doing?" asked the green-haired woman, looking utterly confused by the Ice Sekirei's behavior.

"She going to bring you somewhere where you'll be able to get medical attention" said Bolt.

"You're stupid, why would you help any enemy that tried to terminate your Ashikabi?" yelled the staff-wielding Sekirei, glaring at the blonde.

"Nobody deserve to be discarded" answered Bolt as he helped Akitsu lift the struggling Toyotama.

After saying that, all three heard a helicopter flying towards their position, wind already picking up around them.

 _"They must here for that defeat_ _ed_ _Sekirei" thought Bolt._

"You scrap number, are you fine with your Ashikabi helping someone that tried to defeat you?" asked Toyotama, trying to understand the strange actions of the pair towards her.

"Ah….. I trust Bolt-sama"

 _"You're both fools" thought the injured Sekirei as_ _she_ _finally passed out,_ _the strain of their fight overwhelming her._

 _"I'll make sure that you never get strong Higa" thought Bolt as he watch_ _ed_ _the sleeping Toyotama._

What he and the others didn't realize was that the line in Bolt's left palm had opened to reveal an eye with two pupils and irises in the center of the palm. The eye glowed briefly, before closing once more, leaving a line in the blonde's palm.

* * *

Reaching to her ear piece, a shadow reported "Both Toyotama and Kaie failed their mission."

"Were they both terminated?" asked the person on the other side of the line, Kochou, one of the few Brain Sekirei in the Plan.

"Only Kaie, Toyotama is heavily injured and it seems that they are taking her with them" replied the shadow, still observing the pair.

"Then come back to brief Higa-sama about the battle."

"What about Toyotama?"

"Leave her, she knew the consequences of failing her mission"

"But she's our comrade; I was going to try and retrieve her once they were distracted."

"Stop right there Ichiya, if you go after them then Higa-sama will punish you" warned Kochou, her voice even colder than usual.

"But-"

Cutting her off, Kochou said "But nothing, she is no longer Higa-sama's problem; you know what awaits you if you disobey Higa-sama"

Giving Toyotama one last look a reluctant Ichiya was forced to withdraw from the location and head to give her report to Higa.

Facing forward while jumping onto the roofs Ichiya had one final thought:

 _"I'm sorry, Toyotama"_

* * *

Walking to his boss's office, Kakizaki opened the double doors and saw that Higa was doing his daily work on his personal laptop.

"The mission was a failure Higa-sama" immediately reported the secretary, knowing better than to tiptoe around an issue.

Still looking at his laptop screen, Higa asked "Was number 18 able to analyze the battle?"

"Yes sir, she should be here any minute now to give her full report"

Just then, Ichiya walked into the room and stood by Kakizaki in silence waiting until she was told to speak.

Looking up from his laptop Higa told Ichiya "Well, report"

Since she was allowed to speak, the Sekirei explained "As I was instructed to, I watched the battle between Toyotama, Kaie and the scrapped Sekirei. At first our Sekirei had the advantage, but that all changed when the scrap's Ashikabi started giving her instructions. She started going on the offensive and limiting their movements. She used her ice powers to make the ground slippery so that both Sekirei were not fast as they should and had a difficult time balancing themselves. Because of that Toyotama had a difficult time reaching her with her staff, while Kaie had a hard time hitting her with her whip from a distance."

Shaking his head Higa signed and said "Useless tools, continue"

"With their movement limited the scrap number's Ashikabi told her to use her ice shards to finish them off. Because of this, Toyotama and Kaie were severely injured. Some of the ice shards hit Toyotama's legs; causing them to give out, while Kaie mostly had cuts and bruises on her. The target, Bolt, then said something to Kaie that greatly upset her causing her to rush towards him. When his Sekirei saw this she quickly responded by attacking Kaie with ice shards and terminating her. With everything over both the Ashikabi and Sekirei took the injured Toyotama away somewhere."

Rubbing his forehead Higa looked at the Sekirei in front of him and said "He's likely going to deliver her to his parents to find out information about the attack weeks ago."

"Then its best that we go and rescue her Higa-sama" said a worried Ichiya.

"There is no need" said Kakizaki, pushing his glasses up dismissively.

"What do you mean?" asked the Sekirei, turning to face him.

Answering her Kakizaki said "Number 16 knows nothing about the attack. The only information that they could get out of her is information about Higa-sama's Sekirei; even then as Higa-sama Sekirei she won't spill anything.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

At the Sekirei's question, Higa shook his head. "No, while I'm not completely sure about this, they may have already a brain type Sekirei. Even if they don't its likely they would ask their son Sekirei information about us."

Calming herself down, Ichiya asked Higa "What are you going to do about Toyotama?"

"Nothing."

Clearly upset, the Sekirei slammed her fist on the man's desk, denting it and making Higa glare at his Sekirei. "Nothing, but sir they have one of your Sekirei!"

His glare hardening, Higa growled "Watch your tone, number 18. Don't forget who you're talking to."

Realizing her mistake, Ichiya backed down and said "I'm sorry Higa-sama"

"Good, don't you ever forget your place" Higa glared, "Now that number 16 has failed her mission she no longer serve any purpose to me. If by chance you and any of the other Sekirei find her I alive I want you all to terminate her on the spot"

Looking shocked at what her Ashikabi just ordered Ichiya has no choice to follow the instruction that was given to her, although that didn't mean she wasn't already thinking about the lack of concern and the cruelty Higa was showing one of his other Sekirei. Without another word, she left the office to relay the orders she had just been given to Higa's other Sekirei.

After watching her leave, Kakizaki turned towards Higa and said "Do you believe that it is wise to order the termination on number 16 Higa-sama?"

Once again looking at his laptop screen and typing Higa didn't even spare him a glance. "Number 16 is easily replaceable; especially with the amount of Sekirei and Ashikabi under my control. Her and number 62 losing to that scrap number proves how weak they really were; and I have no need for weak tools."

Nodding, Kakizaki asked:

"Anything else?"

"Yes, have Kochou watch for any changes in number 16's status. If there are any, report to me at once."

"At once sir." bowed the man, and with that he left Higa to his business.

* * *

Arriving at Izumo Inn with Toyotama sleeping on Akitsu's back, Bolt was surprised to see Miya standing in front of the door with the dreaded ladle. Etched on her face was a frown while she was tapping her ladle on her free hand.

"How, how are you Miya-nee-chan?" quivered a scared Bolt. Nothing good ever happened when she had her ladle in hand.

"I'm doing fine Bolt-kun, but can you tell me as to why you have an almost half naked girl on Akitsu's back?" asked the lavenderette, her smile almost vicious in its' intensity.

"Uuuummmmmm, I found her in an alley barely conscious and thought that it would be better for her to be somewhere safe and can heal properly?" weakly offered the blonde.

"Why were you in an alley?" pressed Miya.

"Um" hesitated Bolt.

"Oh my, I hope you weren't letting your beastly urges get the best of you and tried to take advantage of poor Akitsu" smiled the landlady, a dark aura beginning to form behind her.

"NO! Miya-nee-chan, I just heard someone weakly calling for help. When I went to see who was calling for help I found her"

"If that's the case then get her in here quickly before she gets cold" said Miya, although had the blonde paid more attention, he would have realized that his Aunt clearly hadn't bought his story. Removing herself from the front door, she allowed Bolt and Akitsu inside the inn.

Inside the inn Miya instructed the brunette to follow her upstairs. When they reached the second floor, the older woman opened one of the doors that were for guest rooms. Inside the room, she helped Akitsu lay the injured girl gently onto the bed; but not before putting a towel on the bed first.

Looking at the Ice Sekirei, the lavenderette shooed her out of the room "Be a dear and get a wet towel from the bathroom, please, Akitsu-san"

Nodding her head, the brunette went to do as she was told. Leaving the room, as she walked passed her Ashikabi, Bolt, upon seeing her heading for the bathroom, took a quick peek inside the room she had just left. Noticing the blonde, Miya told him:

"Get me some of the bandage raps in my room."

Doing as he was told, Bolt got the bandage raps, and decided to visit his parents' room before giving Miya the supply. Looking through his mother's clothes, he grabbed a few things he thought should fit the green-haired Sekirei, and then headed back to the room the young woman was in.

Receiving everything from Bolt and Akitsu, Miya ushered the blonde out of the room, telling him that Akitsu and her would be enough to take care of Toyotama.

* * *

While outside the room, the teen sat at the foot of the door and started thinking.

 _"While Akitsu did every well against Kaie and Toyotama, she only seems to be able to only_ _be able to create ice shards and then launch them at her enemies_ _. If her attacks remain that simple, she won't last that long in the Sekirei Plan. We'll have to think of new and stronger attacks. Not only stronger attacks but also increasing the speed of creating the ice and the speed it reaches the targets."_

As he remembered the giant ice field his Sekirei had created, he tried to analyze how it worked and think of other applications.

 _"The ice field was a great idea, but it could be better. Maybe she can create spikes on the field to give herself more of an edge."_

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't immediately realize that Matsu had walked up to him, and was now crouching in front of him, her glasses inches away from his face.

"What are you thinking, Bolt-tan?"

"Aaahh! Don't scare me like that Matsu!" yelled the blonde, falling on his behind and clutching his chest in shock.

Sitting right next to Bolt, the redhead faced him and said "I'm sorry about that, I was just curious as to why you had a thoughtful look on your face."

"It's okay, it just that I realized that some Ashikabi won't play the game fairly. If they have multiple Sekirei then they might make them double team another Sekirei."

"That is very much true. Do you have any way to deal with that?"

"Since Akitsu is my only combat Sekirei as of right now, I'm thinking of starting a training plan for her. I'm planning on having her increase the speed at which she creates and fires her ice."

Fixing her glasses and making them look like they glinted Matsu said "That's a nice plan. Not many Ashikabi will actually create a training plan for their Sekirei until it's too late. The fact that you're already planning one shows how much your care about Akitsu."

Smiling at his first Sekirei, he told her "Thank you Matsu. Do you have any ideas I could use to train Akitsu?"

Looking thoughtful for a few minutes, Matsu finally said "How about creating a defensive technique?"

"A defensive technique?"

"Yes, there will be times that Akitsu-tan won't have the time to dodge, so it would be best if you help her create a defensive technique."

"Defensive technique, huh. That does make sense. But there's one problem." sighed the blonde.

Seeing her Ashikabi worried made Matsu worry as well "What's the problem?"

"We have nowhere to train. I can't train Akitsu here because I don't want Aunt Miya to be involved in this mess"

"Don't worry Bolt-tan you'll find the solution" Matsu smiled, patting her Ashikabi on his back.

 _Matsu th_ _e_ _n thought grimly "It isn't like she isn't already involved in this mess already."_

* * *

Inside with Miya, Akitsu and the unconscious Toyotama, the landlady suddenly stopped her actions. Looking at the lavenderette questioningly, the Ice Sekirei felt some fear when the older woman chuckled darkly.

 _"It seems that you still haven't learn_ _t_ _about calling me aunty, Bolt-kun" thought a smiling Miya._

* * *

Outside the room, both Matsu and Bolt felt a chill run down their spines.

 _"Why am I feeling dread, I've haven't done anything to upset Miya" thought a worried Matsu_

 _"Oh my god! I hope that dread I'm feeling isn't because_ _Miya_ _somehow know_ _s_ _I called her the "A" word"_ _gulped a suddenly very worried blonde._

After about half an hour, both Miya and Akitsu exited the room.

Standing up, both Matsu and Bolt looked at the lavenderette expectantly.

"Well, for now she's stable. If you hadn't found her, she would likely have died of blood loss. Right now she's resting, so she can't have any visitors."

Bowing to his aunt, Bolt smiled "Thank you for helping her."

Laughing gently Miya said "it's no problem; and beside I couldn't have done nothing to save her life."

With that, she shooed the trio away, telling them to have a nice night.

* * *

As he looked out of the window of his office, Naruto suddenly gasped as he felt a searing pain shoot through his right arm. It was strong enough for force him to scream in pain, despite his very high pain threshold. Hearing their Ashikabi screaming in pain, all of Naruto Sekirei came rushing towards him.

Just as they opened the door to his office, Naruto stopped moving, the pain too much for him to bear as he passed out.

"Get him to the couch!" yelled Kazehana.

Gently moving Naruto to the couch, Yūgao and Samui made sure that the blonde didn't hit anything on the way there. As he was moved to the couch, he moaned in pain and squirmed few times, before he stopped moving for no apparent reason.

Grabbing her husband's bandaged hand Kazehana looked at Mabui and told her "Look into his desk and you'll see some bandages, grab them and bring them to me." With a quick nod, the silverette quickly picked up the item and gave it to the brunette.

Removing her husband's old bandages, everybody could see that Naruto's hand was completely black with multiple white lines throughout the whole limb. With great care, Kazehana wrapped the new bandage around her husband's arm, making sure to be very gentle as to not cause more pain to the man she loved.

When she was done, the other Sekirei looked at her expectantly, hoping to hear an explanation as to what had happened to their Ashikabi.

"Why was Naruto's arm like that Kazehana?" asked Yūgao, sending worried glances at the now peaceful blonde.

"I don't know myself. Whenever I ask, Naruto always tells me that it's better if I don't know; after all my attempts to know failed I just gave up asking him. But before Takehito died he told me that the Asama family used to worship a god thousands of years ago and once in a while members of the family receive certain gifts" Kazehana explained.

"What is Naruto's?" asked Tsunade

"I don't know. Naruto is the first person in over 500 years to show any type of gift like that." sighed Kazehana, looking torn between being worried and being angry at her husband for letting her worry like that.

"What do the bandages do?" asked Ryūzetsu.

"Takehito and Naruto created them years ago, it was meant as a way to seal his arm. They felt something dangerous from it, and wanted to make sure that whatever the gift is, it could never hurt anybody."

""Is there anything else we can do?"

"I would like it if you all stayed here with Naruto and me instead of going to the inn with the others"

Quickly agreeing, Naruto's Sekirei found a place to sleep in the room; wanting to be next to their Ashikabi.

* * *

 **Who are Naruto other Sekirei? What does Kazehana means about other inn? Continue reading to find out. Next chapter introduce Uzume and Homura**


	3. Chapter 3: Censor Red Head & Green Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto and Sekirei characters or techniques, they all belong to their respected authors.**

 **Beta by: Jay3000**

"" Someone talking

 _"" Someone thinking, a video, whisper_

 **Do to the loss of one of my beta, he doesn't the have the time anymore to beta for me, I'm looking for another beta. If your intersected PM me.**

* * *

Standing in a vast plane of nothingness were Bolt and Naruto; both looking confused as to not only how they got there, but also why they were there.

Although they were right next to each other for some strange reason they were not able to see or hear each other.

Looking forward both father and son saw a throne slowly being constructed from bottom-to-top. When the throne was finished constructing its height was that of a 60 story tall building.

Then suddenly a figure appeared from nothings and sat on the throne. The figure appeared to be about twice the size of the throne. When father and son looked at the figure feature they both realized that the figure body was completely black with a white outline.

Looking closer they started to see that the figure body that was just black started forming something. Analyzing the figure, they saw that stars and galaxies were forming while moving around the entire body.

Looking over the figure body both Naruto and Bolt notice something off about it. When they first saw the figure it was all black with a white outline; even when the stars and galaxies forming its body was still black. But now they realized that the figure hands, which was resting on the throne arm rest, was not black like the rest of its body, but instead was completely white with a black outline.

 _"What happened to its hands" both father and son thought._

Then the figure two hands started to glow. Suddenly both pairs felt pain coming from of their arms. When both pairs saw the glow they realized that the more the hands glowed, the more their hands hurts.

Naruto left bandage hand and Bolt right hand were hurting them so much that they thought that they might past out in any second.

When the glow ended, both of them were on the floor kneeing while recovering from the pain.

As the pain started to faded they notice that the figure showed some signs of movements.

When the figure moved its body, its body movements made it look like it was looking at the only two people in the empty plane. Although it had no face, for some reason it was able to form a mouth and opened.

When it opened its mouth an intense white light hit Naruto and Bolt; causing them to cover their eyes.

While both Bolt and his father were covering their eyes they were surrounded by a bright light and quickly vanished.

Seeing the two vanish the 120 story figure closed its mouth and leaned into its throne smiling. The figure and the throne slowly started to vanish as if they were never there.

* * *

Waking up suddenly sweeting, Naruto had to fight the sunlight that hit his eyes.

After clearing his eyes of the sunlight rays Naruto realized that he was on a large futon. Looking around he saw that his wife and sekirei were with him on a large futon sleeping peaceful.

 _"What was that?" though a scared Naruto._

He then looked at his left hand and saw that it was wrapped in fresh new bandage.

"Kazehana and the others must have replaced the old one."

Looking at his sekirei put a smile on Naruto face.

Leaning to his closest sekirei, who also happened to be his wife, Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead.

When Kazehana felt something kissing her forehead she started to wake up.

Sitting up and getting the sleep out of her eyes, Kazehana saw that her husband was already awake.

"How long have been you awake? Are you okay? Why were you sweeting?" asked a hysterical Kazehana.

Seeing his wife all hysterical, Naruto did the only thing that he knew would shut her up.

He kissed her.

Feeling her husband kissing her Kazehana started to melt in the kiss. While the loving couple were kissing Kazehana sekirei crest started to glow before wings burst out of the crest and brighten the office.

Feeling the love coming from their sekirei crest, Naruto other sekirei started to wake up. When they all woke up they were greeted by their ashikabi kissing his wife while cupping her cheeks and her Sekirei wings on display.

Ending the kiss with his wife, Naruto and Kazehana saw that they had an audience. Getting closer to his five other sekirei, Naruto gave each of them a loving kiss; showing that he wasn't going to leave them out. With each kiss, their wings burst out of their Sekirei crest.

Facing her husband once again, Kazehana showed him her worry face.

"Why the long face Kaze-hime?" Naruto asked.

Crying into her husband shoulders Kazehana tried to tell him but all that came out was sniffles and sobbing.

Seeing his wife crying on his shoulder Naruto put his arms around her to calm her down. Seeing their sister sekirei/wife trying the other sekirei all went and hugged Kazehana.

Calming down a little bit Kazehana looked at Naruto face and suddenly kissed him again out of nowhere.

Finally able to hold it in Kazehana told her husband her worry.

"L-L-Last night you were in so much pain that everybody was able to feel it. When we found you, you were on the ground screaming in pain."

Looking confused Naruto said "I was?"

Looking surprised at what her husband just said Kazehana said "you don't remember last night?"

Scratching the back of his head and giving a sheepish laugh Naruto said "Um, no."

With Naruto reply every single one of his sekirei gave each other a look of concern.

Moving closer to Naruto, Tsunade put her palms on her ashikabi/husband forehead. When her palm touched her husband forehead it started to glow a soft light green.

Searching her ashikabi head for any injuries Tsunade was shocked when she couldn't find one. When everybody saw the look on Tsunade face they became worried

Speaking up Tsunade said, "something is wrong. I can't find any signs of Naruto have any injuries in his brain."

Yūgao spoke up and said "but Tsunade, Naruto arm was the one that was hurting him, not his head."

Correcting her Tsunade said "Your incorrect Yūgao. Most people don't know this but when their nerve is in pain, it sends a signal to the brain to let the body know."

Before she could continue Mabui said "everybody knows this Tsunade, in fact its common knowledge."

Seeing that Mabui was giving her the chance to speak Tsunade continued her explanation "Yes that is common knowledge but what everybody realize is that there is more. You see when the brain receives the knowledge it is able stores not only where the pain came from but what it is. In the case of Naruto the brain has no information of the pain from last night. It was as if Naruto was never in pain."

Turning towards Naruto, Tsunade asked him "Can you concentrate and tell me what you remember last night."

Thinking for a few seconds Naruto said, "I remember doing signing off on some paper work."

Quickly cutting him off Tsunade asked, "Signing off of what?"

Speaking up in confusion Ryūzetsu faced Tsunade and asked her "Does it matter what he was signing off?"

Answering her fellow sekirei, Tsunade said "Yes, I want to see if what part of his memory is intact." Turning to her ashikabi Tsunade told him "Continue please Naruto"

"Um, okay. Anyways I remember signing on Mabui suggestion to create a second building of the company within the city. When I looked outside I saw that it was night outside and decided to watch the night sky. I may have possibly fallen asleep watching the stars."

Having a worried look on her face Tsunade said "This is what I was afraid of, somehow some way the event of what happened last night does not exist in Naruto memory."

"Is there a way for Naruto to retrieve the memory?" asked a scared Kazehana.

"Normally yes. The reason why a person who suffers from amnesia gets their memories back is because the brain stores everything a person knows, see, touch, taste, hears, and smell. Even though people say they 'forget' things they don't really forget. The brain has three stages when it comes to memory, they are: capture, store, and recall."

Seeing everybody paying attention to her Tsunade continued.

"The first part is capture. As the name suggest the brain captures the information. Next it stores it, the information is either short term or a long term memory. And last is recall, it basically retrieve the information. When someone can't remember something it's because they had a failure to retrieve. In Naruto case he never had the information to begin with, so he can't get something he never had."

Looking at her husband/ashikabi in worry Kazehana asked something that not only will terrify her, but also her fellow Sekirei.

"Will Naruto start to forget us?"

The moment she said that everybody got quite and started to worry. The thought of that their ashikabi could possible forget about them started to scare them.

" _Will Naruto forget about me and Bolt?" thought a worried and slightly depressed Kazehana._

All of Naruto sekirei looked at Tsunade hoping that her answer would put their fears to rest.

Seeing that her fellow sekirei and ashikabi were looking at her with hope in their eyes Tsunade broke the news to them.

"I don't know. It's possible but from what I've seen the chances aren't high."

Looking confused Naruto ask "What do you mean Tsu-hime?"

"What I mean is that it's possible that as long as it doesn't involve your left hand, than its possible you won't forget anything else; but I could be wrong."

Signing in relief at the somewhat good news Naruto sekirei dog pile on top of him.

After the ever calm down Tsunade went and whispered something into Kazehana ear.

 _"Make sure you watch Naruto and see if there is any changes to his condition."_

* * *

Inside Izumo Inn the discarded, and also bandage, Sekirei was waking up from the previous day event

Slowly opening her eyes a well-rested, but still hurt, Toyotama tried to sit up. Struggling for a few seconds to sit up Toyotama stop when she heard a moaning sound coming from the edge of her bed. Turning to the direction of the moaning, Toyotama was greeted by a sleeping Bolt and a sleeping Akitsu not far from him sitting on a chair leaning onto the wall.

Looking at Bolt, a single thought ran through her mind:

 _"If I eliminate him right now, than maybe Higa-sama will take me back."_

Reaching her hands towards Bolt in a threatening motion the discarded sekirei suddenly stopped. Looking at the bandage covering her injured body, and still feeling the ache, Toyotama stop herself and thought:

 _"But right now I'm in no condition to be putting up any fight; especially when his sekirei is in the room with us."_

Looking at the one who taken care of her injured body started, sekirei number 16 reached out and rub his cheeks.

Realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled her hands back

 _"What has come over me?"_

Looking at Bolt once again, she saw that the ashikabi eye lids were moving. Deciding that she has nowhere to go for the current time being it would be best for her to lie down.

Slowly waking up Bolt Asama was greeted by the sekirei he was taking care of.

"So you're finally awake" said Toyotama as she was staring at the ceiling.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Bolt greeted her back, "Good morning. How are you doing right now?"

"It's not like you can't tell" was the harsh reply he got back. Smiling sheepishly Bolt stood up. While standing up Bolt decided to check to see if the bandages are secure and not causing Toyotama any problems.

"Can I check the bandages?"

Hearing the concern coming from him she relented and allowed him.

With the go ahead Bolt helped her sit on the bed while he checked the bandages. Seeing the bandages are secure Bolt helped her lie down on the bed once again, but not before fixing her pillow.

Hearing moaning coming from behind him, Bolt turned around and saw that Akitsu was awake.

"It seems that all the bandages are secure, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." After she said that Toyotama stomach started to rumble.

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg."

Blushing at hearing her stomach making noise the hungry sekirei faced the opposite direction so that Bolt didn't see her blushing face.

"I'll get you something to eat" said Bolt. Turning towards Akitsu, who was now fully awake, Bolt told her "Make sure that she doesn't do anything straining while I'm gone, ok?"

"Ah…ok." With her confirmation Bolt left the safety of Toyotama in Akitsu hands.

Walking downstairs and heading to the kitchen, Bolt was greeted by Matsu, Uzume and Kagari eating breakfast in the dining room. Walking inside he greeted everybody:

"Morning Matsu, Uzume, Kagari"

Looking at who just greeted them they all saw that it was Bolt and all said, "Morning Bolt."

Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure. She wears a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back, signifying her sekirei number. For the lower part she wears a Capri jean.

Kagari is a man of average height who resembles that of a bishounen with his short grey hair. At the inn he wears a white shirt and black pants, but when's he isn't at the inn he is usually at out working at a host club.

"It's about time you got up Bolt-tan, I was going to wake you up but Miya-tan stopped me," Matsu giggle perversely. The way she giggling and making the creepy grabbing motion with her hands told everybody how she planned to wake Bolt up.

"I'm starting to believe I'll have to start nailing the door shut if I don't want Matsu to rape me," thought a shuddering Bolt as he tried not to of the 'Kinky' things his perverted Sekirei wanted to do to him.

"We all know how you want to wait me up, hentai-glasses."

Pouting Matsu whined, "How could you say that to me Bolt-tan?"

"It's easy since you're a well-known pervert" said Kagari while watching the news.

After saying that everybody in the room but one started laughing. Pouting that everyone was laughing at her Matsu fixed her glasses and was thinking of a revenge plan.

After laughing and wiping her tears away Uzume calmed herself down and said:

"I heard that you brought an injured guest last night Bolt, who is it?"

"Yah, her name is Toyotama. She'll be staying with us for a while until she recovers."

Hearing Bolt say that Toyotama was in the inn halted Uzume eating. Inn is this very inn was the Sekirei that has always reminding her of her role and what would happen if she didn't do as she was told.

Clinching her fist under the stable Uzume was forced to put on a fake smile on her face. Looking at Bolt with her fake smile she asked:

"Do you think I could check on her?"

Not noticing that Uzume had a fake smile on her face he nodded to her and told her that he would be upstairs in the guest room when he finished getting Toyotama breakfast.

With the go ahead Uzume got up and headed and walked up the stairs while clenching her hands.

While Uzume was walking upstairs Bolt looked at Kagari funny.

Feeling that someone was looking at him he turned and saw that it was Bolt. Looking at each other for a few seconds they both heard Matsu giving one of her famous perverted giggle.

"Oh my I didn't know bolt-tan and Kagari-tan had feelings for each other."

Horrified by what the hentai-glasses just said both males face turned green like they were about to throw up.

Summoning flames in his hands Kagari said in a serious voice, "Which one do you want be to burn first Matsu, your face or your secret porn stage collection?"

Opening the door to the room Toyotama was resting in Uzume was greeted by the injured Sekirei sitting up on the bed.

Looking at who just walked in Toyotama was shocked to see who it was. When Uzume walked in Toyotama started sweating. Putting on a brave face she said:

"I'm surprised you were living with the person that Higa-sama wanted captured, number 10."

"..."

"No replied huh, I should have expected something like this coming from you. You see once I'm healed I'll make sure that Higa-sama knows all about this."

Finally replying Uzume said, "Do you take me for a fool? You seems you have forgot that although I was forced to work for that bastard I've got to see the type of person he is. You see all the time we met face to face I was given to see the type of person he truly is."

"Really now, do you think you know him better then tell me, his own Sekirei. I'll humor you, what type of person is Higa-sama?"

"I know that he's the type of person that like to be in control. I know that he doesn't accept failure from anyone, and those who fail him he gets rid of. Someone like you."

"Don't be a fool, Higa-sama would never get rid of me. I'm one of his strongest Sekirei."

"Really, then why was when I was walking up the steps I received a text message from him." Pulling out her phone and walking towards her target Uzume showed Toyotama her phone.

 _"If number 16 is spotted then I want her terminated on the spot. - Higa"_

After reading the text message Toyotama look of confidence instantly vanish. All she could do was give Uzume a blank stare.

 _"How? I knew he didn't want me anymore but to actually send an order to terminate me. Am I worth nothing to him, am I really just an expendable tool as he said?"_

"I guess you aren't as special as you made yourself out to be. I seem to remember you always saying to me to know my place and do what I'm told." Walking closer to Toyotama Uzume whispered in her ear "Then I better do what I'm told, shouldn't I?" Uzume told the unresponsive Sekirei

"Ah…...stop."

Hearing someone else voice inside the room caused Uzume to stop reaching for her target Sekirei crest. Whipping her head back Uzume was the open door of the room start moving and Akitsu appeared.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, trying to play as if she wasn't going to terminate the Sekirei.

"Ah…...the whole time," was the paused answer she received.

"If Higa-sama doesn't want me then who would ever want a Sekirei as weak as me."

Before Uzume could open her mouth again Bolt walked into the room with a food of tray. Seeing Uzume in his way he asked her politely to move to the side and so he could give Toyotama her breakfast. Once he finished putting the tray down he looked at Uzume and said:

"Miya-onee-chan wants you downstairs."

Watching Uzume walking out of the room in a hurry Bolt looked at a blank face Toyotama and saw that she had a blank look on her face.

Facing his Sekirei he asked in confusion, "Did I mess anything?"

The only answer he got was "Ah…no."

Walking to the blank eyes Sekirei Bolt put a comforting hand on her should and asked, "What's wrong?"

Leaving her depress state of mind she answered with a lifeless tone "No."

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing already!" she yelled.

"Tell you what, after I come back with me bandages I want to hear what's wrong. I won't take no for an answer; I'm starting to get worried about you."

After saying that Bolt left the room with Akitsu. If the two I stayed a little longer they would have seen the blush on her Toyotama face. Looking at the closed door she wondered:

 _"Maybe I could be useful to him even if he doesn't love."_

* * *

Walking out of the pharmacy with the medical supplies at hand with Akitsu Bolt wept at the loss of his allowance money.

 _"I was planning on buying the new video game that just came out" he wept in my mind._ Remembering why he spent all his allowance Bolt thought once again, _"At least she'll be able to recover."_

Walking on the trail home Bolt thought that he saw a friend of his from college in a crowd of people. His friend seems to be with two woman who were carrying something large on their backs while the male was looking at something; maybe a map.

 _"That can't be Minato. There is no way someone as timid as him could be with two attractive girls," the blonde thought._

Squinting both his eyes Bolt tried to get a better view of who he thought was Minato within the crowd, but it was difficult when the area is flooded with people. Finally getting a better view, Bolt gasped when he realized that it really was Minato and that he really was with two attractive girls. Confirming that he spotted Minato Bolt turned towards Akitsu and asked her to hold the supplies while they try to catch up to Minato. Handling the supplies to Akitsu Bolt started running towards Minato while yelling; while running he notice that Akitsu suddenly past him.

 _"I need to get back into shape" thought the depressed blonde. "I used to be faster than this. If I want to walk beside my sekirei than I have to better myself."_

Seeing that Minato was getting farther away from him Bolt yelled louder, "MINATO, MINATO!"

Arriving at a deserted street Minato heard someone yelling his name, hearing this Minato and his two female companion stopped walking. Looking to see who was calling his name Minato saw two figures running towards him. Fearing that the two figures maybe here to attack Minato the two female companion stood in front of him in a defensive position.

Arriving to Minato first Akitsu was forced to dodge a punch to her stomach. Creating some distance from her attackers Akitsu was about to summon shards of ice when Bolt reached them huffing and puffing.

"It's okay, I know him" Minato told them as Bolt continue to huff and puff.

"Huff, huff, what's up Minato?" huffed Bolt.

Getting a better looking at her ashikabi friend, Akitsu could see that this Minato person is an above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a blue jacket over his white shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm fine Bolt, guys this is a friend of mines Bolt Asama" Minato explained to his two female companion.

Looking at what Akitsu was wearing caused a blush to slowly crept onto Minato face.

"I always thought that daring women were Bolt's type, I just didn't think he would date the ones that were this daring."

"Hello Bolt-san" they happily greeted Bolt while he was still catching his breath.

After the two finish greeting themselves, Minato asked "What are you doing early this morning Bolt?"

Finally catching his breath Bolt answered "Aunt Miya had me get some medical supplies for someone in the inn." Looking at Minato female companion Bolt asked "Who are these two ladies?"

Trying to think of what to tell his friend, Minato was finally going to reply when Musubi quickly introduced herself.

"I'm Musubi, Minato-sama sekirei" said the bubbly girl.

"Musubi! You weren't supposed to tell him that" yelled a panic Minato.

"Mu, is it like common sense?" she asked cutely.

 _"This can't be good, if the president finds out about this it could lead to problem" thought Minato._

Seeing Bolt laughing Minato had a look on confusion on his face.

"Ahahahaha, so you're in the Sekirei Plan as well" explained Bolt.

"Huh, you're an ashikabi to Bolt?" questioned Minato.

Calming down Bolt said "Yah, this is my sekirei Akitsu. So, whose you other sekirei?"

"She isn't my sekirei, she's just with us temporally." Giving the unknown sekirei a nudge to answer she bowed and said, "My name is Yume, sekirei #08"

Bowing himself Bolt greeted Yume right back.

Looking at the two females closely Bolt could see that Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

Looking at the second companion, Yume, Bolt realized that she look exactly like Musubi except that her firm and well-endowed chest are smaller than Musubi. Covering her fingers were fighting gloves have the numbers '08' on it.

Pointing to his companion Bolt said "This is Akitsu." Putting his finger to himself he introduced himself "And I'm Bolt Asama."

 _"Is he related to Naruto-kun and Kazehana-chan?" thought Yume,_ _remembering the first two people who showed her the love between an ashikabi and their sekirei._

"So why are they carrying that large thing?" Bolt asked.

Signing in depression Minato answered "I got kick out of the apartment I was staying at. When Musubi and Yume-san started living with me the landlord kicked me out when he saw them. So right now I'm looking for any apartment."

"Sorry to hear that. You know you picked a bad time to look for an apartment, most of them are packed with college students. There might be some apartment unfilled but there far from the university and expensive."

"I know. Mom cut my allowance in half when I called her and told her I got kicked out of the apartment. She said that she can't keep supporting me anymore and I have to deal with my own consequence as a man."

"I can't believe she said that, especially after what she did to you." Bolt said

 _"You tell him to be a man when for years you've been destroying his manhood for years; but maybe she wanted him to stand up for himself so others won't take advantage of him" thought Bolt._

Looking confuse Yume ask "What do you mean by that Bolt-san?"

Facing Yume, Bolt said "While Minato is an intelligential genius he tends to crack under pressure. If you ever met his mother you would see that she's a strict and controlling person. She's been telling Minato what to do his whole life that she destroyed his self-confidence; his sister didn't make it any better though."

"Is that true Minato?" Yume ask

Looking dejected Minato said "Yah."

Changing the subject back to the previous one Minato asked Bolt a question

"Bolt, your aunt runs an inn right?"

"Yah."

"Does she has any room available?"

"She does, but it would be best if you don't live there" said a worried Bolt.

"Why?" questioned a confused Minato.

"Because aunty Miya would eat you alive" exclaimed Bolt.

 _"His aunt is Miya! Does he know that she used to work for MBI?" thought Yume._

"What do you mean by eaten alive?"

Signing Bolt gave his explanation, "Look Minato, you're a good guy but my aunt is pretty scary. Think of her as a combination of your mom and sister but 5 times worst."

Not willing to think of something like that Minato became disappointed about still not having a place for him and Musubi to stay.

Seeing that Minato was disappointed Bolt cheered him up by telling him "While you can't stay at my aunt inn I do know a place where you three can stay."

"Really?" Minato questioned with a smile threatening to form.

"Yah, it's another inn, but it's kind of expensive. The landlady used to work as a maid for my parents. When she quit being a maid my mom and aunt talked dad into co-owning an inn with her, I could probably could get her to lower the rent."

Grabbing Bolt's hand Minato thanked him over and over again.

"Come on it's in the northern section in the city; it's actually close to my aunts' inn. Before we get there though I have to deliver this to aunt Miya."

* * *

Arriving at the front of Izumo Inn Bolt informed the group, including Akitsu, to wait for him while he delivers the file.

Entering the inn Bolt ran towards the inns kitchen but suddenly stop when he felt his death coming from the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen like he was in death row, Bolt started having second thought but remember why he was doing this.

"What have I told you about running inside the inn?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I came to deliver the supplies to you."

"I'm sorry Bolt but right now I can't apply them, can you do it? I mean after all she is your patient."

"Alright" with that he slowly walked to Toyotama room.

Opening the door Bolt was that Toyotama was having a snack. Entering ad closing the door behind him Bolt coughed to signify that he was in the room.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to reapply the bandage around your abdominal."

"Fine, get it over with." Toyotama said while allowing Bolt the opportunity to change her bandage.

While Bolt was reapplying the new bandages he notice that Toyotama kept staring at him every time she thought he wasn't paying attention.

"You want to ask be something?"

"Why would I want to ask you something?"

"Because you look like the type of person who wants to ask question when something bothering them."

Signing in defeat she asked "Why are you helping me?"

Smiling at her Bolt said "You asked me that earlier. Anyways to answer your question it's because it's the right thing to do."

"That's something only a fool would say."

"Then I guess I'm a fool than." Looking at her he said "You do know that Higa doesn't appreciate you right?"

"I KNOW THAT, but what can I do about it?" yelled the injured Sekirei.

"Normally I would tell someone in your position to find somebody new, but because of your situation all I can really offer you is a roof over your head."

"So I can be in your debt, no thanks."

"You won't have to owe me anything. My uncle and aunt, and parents, believe in helping those in needs and I do to. To tell you the truth Toyotama you're a beautiful woman and any straight guy that has a soul would be lucky to have someone like you" Bolt said while he finished bandaging her.

Removing some bandages to entice Bolt she said "Than am I beautiful enough for you?"

Looking at what she's doing Bolt grabbed her hands to stop her and reapply the bandages "Stop Toyotama."

"I thought you said I'm a beautiful woman, than why are you stopping me from showing my beauty to you?"

Shaking his head he said "You are a beautiful woman, but I don't want you to use your body to make a point. You should only show off your body to the person you love, not a stranger."

Laying down and facing the opposite direction of Bolt she whispered "It's not like I can find someone to love."

Getting up and walking towards the door Bolt stop and turned around and promised "Don't worry I'll do everything in my power to help you find the person you were meant to be Toyotama, I swear on my name," with that Bolt left the room.

 _"Idiot" Toyotama thought._

Feeling heat coming from her face she cupped her face with her hands Toyotama realized that she is blushing.

 _"Why am I blushing?"_

* * *

After leaving Miya's inn, Bolt and Minato and his group, plus Akitsu, followed Bolt to the mysterious inn.

Within the 20 minutes they were walking Bolt and Minato were catching up since the last time they met. When they arrived at the front of the inn Minato was shocked by the three story inn

"Are you sure that I could afford a place like this?" was a nervous question asked to Bolt

"Right now, no. but I'll see what I could do"

Walking inside the gate and ringing the door Bolt waited for someone to answer.

"Can you please answer the door Tayuya, I'm currently busy."

"Fine" answered a feminine voice that sounded as if answering the door upsets her.

 _"That voices sound very familiar" thought Bolt._

Walking towards the front door everybody outside could hear angry footsteps.

Opening the front a door an angry voice yelled out "WHAT!"

When Bolt saw the person who answered the door he was shocked and awe. The person who answered the door was the very same person who has been causing him problem at the university.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bolt yelled.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tayuya yelled.

"I asked you first."

"Does it looks I give a shit about you asking first? Now answer the damn question before I slam that stupid door in your stupid face."

Ready to lash out Bolt had to calm himself down and remember why he came here.

"My friend is looking for a place to stay."

"We're all booked" was the angry reply.

"Don't lie to me, my parents co-own this place and if there weren't any rooms available I would know."

Getting into Bolt's face and poking him with her fingers Tayuya asked "Are you calling me a liar, shithead?"

Slapping her hands away and now forehead to forehead Bolt said "Yah I am, what you are going to do about it?"

Coughing to draw their attention Minato said, "Its okay I'll look for a different place to stay."

"SHUT UP!" Tayuya and Bolt yelled simultaneously

Facing each other Bolt and Tayuya were glaring at each other again. Before Tayuya could say or do anything everybody suddenly heard a voice inside "Whose there Tayuya?"

"Nobody" she yelled back. Turning towards Bolt's group she threaten them with "Leave before I make all your life a living hell."

Seeing her ashikabi being threaten Akitsu started to create ice shard. Tayuya seeing this harden her eyes and an outline of red energy surrounding her.

 _"She's a sekirei" thought Minato and Bolt._

"Bring it on bitch" Tayuya said while giving Akitsu the finger.

Inside the inn the landlady was starting to wonder what was taking Tayuya so long. Feeling a sudden wave of malice at the front door she started wondering who Tayuya was agree at the time. Walking to the front door the landlady started shaking her head.

"That girl needs to stop being angry all the time. If this keeps up she won't ever find a suitable man."

Arriving at the front door she saw that Tayuya was surrounded by a red wave of energy. Walking closer to her tenant she stood right next to Tayuya and grabbed her cheeks and started pulling hard.

Having her cheeks pulled so hard the energy that surrounded her started vanishing. Tears stated forming in her eyes and started caring out.

"Ow, ow, ow. Please let go Grayfia-san" Tayuya pleaded while waving her arm.

"I'll let go if you promise to stop being rude to these nice people."

"Alright, alright I'll be nice, so please for the love of GOD please stop pulling" wailed a crying Tayuya. When the landlady finally stopped pulling her cheeks Tayuya started massaging her bruised cheeks.

Turning towards her guest the landlady was surprised by her visitors.

"It's a surprised to see you here Bolt-sama, you usually visits when Miya-san comes over."

 _"She look as beautiful as ever" Bolt thought._

"I can't believe someone as beautiful as her is a landlady" Minato thought while quickly wiping the blood coming down his nose before anyone could notice

Looking at Grayfia Bolt still sees the beautiful woman who appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

Laughing sheepishly Bolt said "Sorry for not visiting but I've been kind of busy these past weeks."

"Well at least you're healthy." She than looked back and saw that Bolt had some company. "Who are your friends dear?"

"Ah, sorry this is Minato" pointing to the only other male in the group. "Minato friend Musubi and Yume" pointing to the girl with the bigger chest first and then the second one who look like the first one but less busty. And then grabbed Akitsu hands "And this is Akitsu, my girlfriend."

Hearing herself referred to as her ashikabi girlfriend caused Akitsu to blush.

"Oh dear, I glad for you Bolt. Your parents and I were starting to think that you were having a problem getting yourself a girlfriend and would settle for that pervert Matsu."

"If that Matsu girl is perverted than those two deserve each other," snorted Tayuya.

"Tayuya that not very nice" was the scolding that she received.

"It's true I mean look how he made his girlfriend dress, that's clearly a pervert" was yelled out.

"That may be true dear but that doesn't mean you can yell it out."

"I'm not a pervert!" yelled Bolt.

"Whatever you say dear I won't judge you too harshly."

"But you're judging me"

"So what do I own this visit?" Grayfia ask while avoiding Bolt comment

Realizing why he had come here Bolt curse himself for letting Tayuya distract him

"My friend Minato is looking for a place to stay but there aren't that many inns or apartments that has a vacant spot and near the university. I was wondering if you could work out some type of deal that will allow him and his friends to live here."

Stepping aside and opening the door large Grayfia welcome them in "Come inside and let's see if we can work out some kind of arrangement."

"Thank you Grayfia-san" bowed Minato and Yume.

Letting a light laugh she responded "It's nothing dear."

Walking inside everybody marveled how extravagant the inn is. Looking around Minato started getting second thought living somewhere that was clearly out of his price range.

"I could never afford a place like this" Minato thought as his hope slowly started to crush.

While everybody was looking around Grayfia notice that Tayuya and Bolt were glaring at each other the entire time. Walking towards them she grabbed their cheeks at the same time and led them to the dining room.

"Ow, ow, ow. Please let go Grayfia" they yelled simultaneously while being pulled.

While sipping tea Grayfia and Minato were talking about Minato payment solution their cellphone vibrated, drawing everybody attention.

Answering their cellphones they realized that they both received a text message from Minaka. Reading the message out loud by accident Minato read:

"At the Botanical Garden is a sekirei is waiting to be winged. All ashikabi are welcome to go and wing her."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SICKO THINKING?" Bolt screamed while standing up.

Finally realizing what he just said Bolt quickly turned around and saw that Grayfia was giving him a blank stare.

Grab her tea cup and sipping some tea, Grayfia calmly put down the tea and said "You should go rescue that sekirei."

"H..h….h…how do you know about the Sekireis?" stuttered Bolt.

"Don't be so shocked Bolt, did you forget that I used to watch over you?" when Grayfia said that Bolt had an embarrassed look on his face when he remember all the times his prank backfired whenever he targeted her. Grayfia than looked over at Tayuya and she continued "and besides I was suspicious of Tayuya when she first stated living here. When I confronted her I manage to get her to spill everything."

Looking at Tayuya everybody could see blushes on her cheek. Upset that everybody was watching her she said:

"Take a picture it'll last longer. Not don't I don't want to know what you pervs will do to it."

 _"Like I would ever want to do anything perverted with someone like you" thought a sweat drop Bolt._

 _"You look that the type of person who will kill anyone for just looking at you wrong" thought Minato._

"Um, Tayuya-san" said Minato, when Tayuya heard her name she turned to him and gave him an annoyed glare. Steering himself he continued "Where's your ashikabi?"

Upset by the questioned she harden her glare and said "I don't fucking need one."

But in her head she thought "Right now he's not worthy of being my ashikabi."

Grasping Tayuya hands Yume had stars in her eyes. She said happily said "You must find your ashikabi so we can fight and I could test the power of your love."

"Get away from me you love freak" she said while yanking her arm from Yume.

"But you must find your ashikabi, otherwise how can you get strong and have me test your love?" said Musubi as she join Yume in their attempt to get their fellow sekirei to find her ashikabi and have them love each other.

"I don't need an ashikabi to be strong" she retorted.

"If she ever finds her ashikabi I would feel sorry for him/her" Bolt and Minato thought at the same time while giving a prayer.

Looking at Minato, Bolt said "Come on Minato, we have to rescue the Green Girl."

Remember her Minato and Bolt group started to leave the inn. Looking at Tayuya Grayfia whispered something in her ears.

Looking doubtful of what she was whispered to she relent and followed the group.

"Hey perverts I'm coming with you on your little stupid mission."

Looking shocked at gain a new member Minato quickly bowed and thanked her. He quickly walked outside afraid of hear what she may say to him for thanking her.

"Bolt may I speak with you for a moment?"

Turning back he replied "Ah, sure" turning to Akitsu he reassured her "Don't worry about Akitsu, I'll be right back."

While the group left the two to their private discussion they couldn't but think about what the landlady wanted to tell him.

"What do you want to tell me Grayfia-chan?"

"It's about Tayuya."

"Tayuya?""

"Yes, while she acts strong it's all an act, she's just a scared of being hurt. She wants an ashikabi that can not only love her but also use a firm loving hand when it comes to dealing with her" said Grayfia.

Outside the inn Bolt stopped everybody from leaving right away "Stop everybody, I thought about and if Minato and I run to the garden then we won't make it in time to save the Green Girl."

"Then what do you propose fuck face" was the cursed Bolt received from the resident red hair.

"Well if one of our sekirei carry us on their back then we should be able to make it in time."

"Do you think its save? Especially since they will be not only moving fast but jumping roofs."

"If they carry us properly and we aren't attack then there shouldn't be any problem" explained the blonde.

 _"He really cares for her safety" thought a blushing Yume._

"I'm not carrying any of you perverts."

Seeing Akitsu getting on one knee, Bolt on got her back and said "That's okay." Looking at Akitsu Bolt whispered into her ear "Thank you Akitsu."

"Ah…you welcome Bolt-sama" said the blushing sekirei.

Seeing what Bolt and Akitsu were doing Minato and Musubi decided to follow their example.

When everybody was ready the Sekireis started jumping on roofs towards the garden.

In a confident mindset Minato thought, "Don't worry Ku I'll save."

* * *

 **Bolt's POV**

Arriving at the location I notice right away that we weren't the first ones here. There were numerous craters, vehicles and even MBI soldiers laying on the ground.

Getting off Akitsu's back I cautiously walked towards one of the many soldier to check for a pulse. Once I got a pulse I realized that he was unconscious and thought that the others were unconscious as well.

"That's good, either the ones who did this were in a hurry or didn't want to hurt them" Bolt thought "Just leave them here while we find the sekirei."

Facing my group I informed them, "They're all unconscious. I don't know if whoever did this is still here but to be on the safe side we all better be on guard at all time."

Seeing them respond I suddenly heard some faint noise coming from the entrance. Focusing my acute sense of hearing I could make the sounds of guns firing and yelling.

Turning to everybody I ask, "Did anyone else heard that?"

"Hear what Bolt?" questioned Minato. When I looked at Akitsu I saw her nodding her head showing me that she heard the sound as well. Turning to the other sekirei they all nodded their head as well.

"It sounds like there is a battle going on at the entrance, let's check it out. But we have to be on our guard at all time," I explained to Minato when I faced him.

We all ran to the sound on foot since the sound was not that far from our current location. As we got closer to the sound it became clearer and Minato was be able to hear it as well.

Even when we arrived where the sound were coming from we all saw two sekirei firing lighting at an armored cars that was blocking the entrance to the Botanical Garden. Seeing that they could not stop the sekirei the MBI soldiers got frightens and scattered away. Looking around I notice that standing by a destroyed vehicle was a male that seems to be the watchdog of the group; possibly their ashikabi. Seeing two Sekireis firing lighting started getting me to think.

"The only two sekirei I know that could shot lighting are the twins. Matsu told me that there are limited elemental Sekireis, and even in those category at most two Sekireis would have the same elements. If that's the case then those two might likely be the lighting twin and that guy must be Seo. But why are they here? Did they received the text message as well?" I questioned.

"What are we going to do Bolt?" Minato asked me. Looking at him It was easy for me to detect worry in his voice since I've knew him for a while now.

Ignoring him I decided to test out my theory and yelled out "Onee-chans with S&M clothes!"

Hearing that both of them stopped their attack and turned around. They simultaneously yelled out with rage, "WHO THE HELL CALLED US THAT!" as they turn around and saw us.

Without hesitation they threw lighting at us. Akitsu got in front of us and was forced to create an ice barrier to protect us. When the attack hit the barrier the structure of the ice forced the lighting to spread out until it completely disperse.

"Who the fuck do they think they are by attacking us," cursed Tayuya. She started walking to them in anger ready to attack them. I had to quickly put my hands on her shoulder to stop her.

When I put my hands on her shoulder to stop her she quickly turned around and cursed "What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I was going to teach those bitches a lesson?"

With a stern voice I told her "We're here to rescue the Green Girl, not to pick a fight. Let me deal with this first, if my plan doesn't work then you can deal with them all you want."

After I finished saying that I had expected her to yell and curse at me for talking to her like that but surpassingly she didn't.

Looking at me was tapping her foot on the floor and said, "Fine, we'll go with your plan." When I looked at her in shocked she said "Are you going to do your plan or keep staring at me?"

Still shocked at what just happened that it toke my brain a few second to reboot before I realized what she said. I nodded my head and slowly faced the opposing sekirei and started waving my hands in the air and yelling out "Uncle Seo, Hikari, Hibiki, it's me Bolt."

When the two sekirei heard my shout they suddenly stopped their next attack. Signing I relief I signal my group to follow me as I walked to the other group.

When the two group met Hikari and Hibiki were each on one of uncle side and were bowing and apologizing.

"We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry," they kept repeating in a fearful tone.

Laughing awkwardly I said, "It's okay really, I shouldn't have said that in the first place."

When they stopped bowing and apologizing I was able to introduce both group to each other.

You see Uncle Seo Kaoru, is a twenty-five year old freelancer who also happens to be the ashikabi of Hikari and Hibiki. He is a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair and a gruff, wild look on him. Whenever I see him he usually wears a white undershirt with a pair of jeans.

Uncle Seo is typically confident, laid-back, aunt Miya just considered him very lazy, and a person who often shows signs of arrogance and tends to use violence when he loses his composure. Thankfully he knows better than to put his hands on me or else mom and Miya will kill him and make sure that nobody ever finds him; their words not mine.

I've seen aunt Miya try to destroy his confidence right in front of me plenty of times, and every time I thought that he would loss all his self-confidence but he surprised all of us when he just shrug it off like nothing.

He has shown to have a very perverse personality, touching the breasts of his Sekirei; even in public. He once did it at the inn, but let's say he learned not to do it with aunty around anymore.

Once when aunt Miya saw him touching his sekirei inappropriately in front of me she magically threw a rock at him out of nowhere. Seeing a rock that is bit bigger than a football being hurled at a grown man and blood flying everywhere would scare anyone. I still have nightmares about that day.

"Her making that horrible mask and giving me that 'nice' smile just made everything worst. I had to see a psychiatrist to help me deal with the nightmares." I shuddered while trying to suppress the goosebumps on my hands.

On Seo's left is Hikari, she is sekirei #11 and is tall with a slender built body. She has long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes. Hikari wears violet or blue suits that resemble S&M clothes. Despite being Hibiki's twin sister and looks exactly like her, the only physical difference between the two is that her bust is significantly larger than her sister's. From what uncle Seo tells me her bust makes a great pillow.

Hikari younger twin sister is sekirei #12 Hibiki, the one on the right, is tall with a slender built body. She has long black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes. Hibiki wears purple or pink suits that resemble S&M clothes. Despite being Hikari's twin sister and looks exactly like her, the only physical difference between the two is that Hibiki's bust is significantly smaller.

Because of the way they dress I sometimes refer to them as "Onee-chans with S&M clothes."

Even though they look alike their personality are very different. Hikari is the short tempered and impulsive sister, while Hibiki is the calm and composed one; although she does suffers from the short-tempered attitude of her twin sister but that rarely happens.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Seo seeing the attractive women with the large breast couldn't but help himself but admire their chest. When turn to look at Tayuya he had a look of disappointment on his face.

"What the fuck are you looking at pervert" cursed Tayuya as she saw Seo looking at her chest.

"Nothing, nothing at all flat chest" said a waving hands Seo as she said the last two words in his mind the last, trying to save his own skin.

Scuffing she replied "You fucking better not have been."

Knowing that their ashikabi was probably looking at the other Sekireis chest, tick mark started to form on their forehead. Raised their hand and lighting them with electricity they started continuously shocking their ashikabi until he started smocking.

 _"I thought Sekireis weren't allowed to hurt ashikabi" was the scary thought running in Minato head._

After finishing shocking their ashikabi the twin Sekireis apologized for their ashikabi on his behalf.

Accepting their apologies Bolt questioned the suspicious trio "What are you three doing here?"

"When this moron received the text about the Green Girl he decided to come here and make sure that she wasn't forced wing" answered Hibiki while she pointed at the electrified Seo.

"Have anyone one of you seen any other ashikabi around?" Bolt asked the sekirei twin.

"No, but it won't take too long until some arrive and start challenging each other" Hikari analyzed.

"Can you take me to Ku?" question Musubi ashikabi.

"Who's Ku?" Hibiki questioned Minato.

"She's the little girl that's in the garden" explain a pleading Minato.

"Ah, so you're the ashikabi she's reacting to. Tell you what kid we'll help you find her but you'll owe me" said Seo while standing as if he was never shocked. Dusting himself off he ignored the disgusted look on everybody faces.

"I'll owe you anything if you help me find her" pleaded Minato in a hurry.

"Alright kid let's go," with that Seo put his arm around Minato and headed towards the garden with him. Before they could head any further Bolt stopped them.

"Stop you two." When they heard that they stopped but gave Bolt a confused look of confusion.

Seeing this he explained, "We need somebody to watch the entrance to make sure that nobody else enters. It's likely that soon this place will be flooded with ashikabi and we need somebody to slow them down. I propose that Akitsu, Yume, Tayuya and I stay here guarding the entrance while the rest of you look for Ku."

"Why the fuck would I stay with you."

Giving Tayuya a look that said "Really." Bolt than asked her "Do you want to go with Seo inside that dark garden?"

Watching Seo making a pervert face Tayuya shout her mouth and agreed to stay with Bolt's group. With everything said and done Minato group went and searched for Ku while Bolt's stay guarding the garden's entrance.

Hearing a vehicle coming towards them Bolt's group turned around and saw a limo stopping near them. Stepping out of the limo was someone familiar to both Bolt and Akitsu.

"Look at what we have here. It seems that we can finish the previous battle and get a new Sekirei all in one day," said the male stepping out of the limo.

* * *

Looking at the night sky and watching the stars from the window in the guest room Toyotama suddenly felt something wrong. Feeling her heart hurting, she slowly put both of her hands on her chest. Concentrating on her heart she realized that her heart was pounding faster than it should.

 _"What is this strange feeling?"_

"So you're feeling it to huh?"

Quickly turning around Toyotama saw the person who asked her the question was Matsu. Looking at Matsu up and down she realized that Matsu was wearing a nightgown that was wrinkle while her hair was in a heave while out of breath.

"What's happening to me?"

Catching her breath Matsu answered, "Your feeling Bolt panic through the bond you two share."

"How can that be? I'm not even his Sekirei so how can I have a bond with him?"

"I'm not completely sure, but years ago two adjusters had a theory on a Sekirei bond. They hypothesis that if was Sekirei winged but there is no love between the ashikabi and Sekirei then it's possible for the Sekirei so slowly form a bond with a suitable ashikabi. Of course they also said that the Sekirei could be rewing if the person the Sekirei formed the bond with has genuine care or love for the Sekirei."

Widening her eyes Toyotama thought with hope _"I could have an ashikabi that would love?"_

"So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to stay here or go to the garden and help him?" questioned Matsu. Snapping her out of her thought.

Looking back outside and watching the glowing stars Toyotama asked herself, "What am I going to do? If I go out and help him can he really rewing me? Can he forgive me for everything I've done? Am I really worth of being love?"

Then a flashback of earlier today played in her mind.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _"You won't have to owe me anything. My uncle and aunt, and parents, believe in helping those in needs and I do to. To tell you the truth Toyotama you're a beautiful woman and any straight guy that has a soul would be lucky to have someone like you" Bolt said while he finished bandaging her_

 _Removing some bandages to entice Bolt she said "Than am I beautiful enough for you?"_

 _Looking at what she's doing Bolt grabbed her hands to stop her and reapply the bandages "Stop Toyotama"_

 _"I thought you said I'm a beautiful woman, than why are you stopping me from showing my beauty to you?"_

 _Shaking his head he said "You are a beautiful woman, but I don't want you to use your body to make a point. You should only show off your body to the person you love, not a stranger."_

 _Laying down and facing the opposite direction of Bolt she whispered "It's not like I can find someone to love."_

 _Getting up and walking towards the door Bolt stop and turned around and promised "Don't worry I'll do everything in my power to help you find the person you were meant to be Toyotama, I swear on my name," with that Bolt left the room._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Turning around she said to Matsu with conviction "I know exactly what to do."

With that she ran past Matsu and out the guest room door. Walking towards the window Matsu saw Toyotama running out the inn and heading towards Bolt location.

Smiling she reached into her breast she pulled out a cellphone. Looking through her contacts she dialed a number and pressed it into her ears.

"Yes, she made her choice and heading to Bolt location right now."

* * *

Facing towards the garden Toyotama started roof jumping but had to pace herself when she started feeling pain in her abdominal.

 _"I'm still not at 100%."_

While Toyotama was thinking she did not notice a figure behind her jumping a roof as well. The figure threw her right arm forwards and a gust a wind sailed towards Toyotama. Sensing something wrong Toyotama looked behind her and was hit by the gust of wind.

Being hit by the wind caused Toyotama to tumble onto a roof and landed face first on the roof. Looking up from the roof floor Toyotama saw the figure gently land on across from her. Looking up she was surprised by who her attacker is.

"I've been waiting for you to leave the inn so I can finish you off."

"K-K-Kazehana Asama."

"I'm glad you know my name, now I won't have to tell you before I terminate you."

Getting up slowly Toyotama said "H-H-How could you be a Sekirei? Higa made Kocho go through MBI data base to gather as much information about Sekireis and their ashikabi but there wasn't any information about you being a Sekirei. "

Flinging her hair into the wind Kazehana said "Higa must be cocky if he believes that MBI wouldn't have certain information about Sekireis hidden; especially from Brain types."

Raising her arm in the air and summoning wind into her palm Kazehana quickly threw the wind once again at Toyotama. Prepared this time Higa discarded Sekirei was able to dodge the attack, but was thrown on the street floor when a third wind hit her.

Standing up with difficulty she said "Wait wait, I'm not your enemy I just want to help your son."

"You're the Sekirei of the man that tried to kill my husband, you are my enemy. My son is too nice for his own good to have you terminate, but my husband isn't."

Waving her arm around number 16 said "I'm not working for Higa anymore I swear."

"Your words mean nothing to me," was the doubtful answer she received.

Jumping in the air Toyotama was able to dodge a wind attack from Kazehana. Landing on the ground once again, but wincing when she landed, Toyotama huffed, "I'm really not working for Higa anymore. I was able to sense that Bolt is in trouble through the Bond that we shared and I was going to help him."

"Hahahahaha, you share a bond with my son? Don't make me laugh. You can't share a bond with anybody else but your ashikabi and fellow Sekirei."

Huffing Toyotama said, "But Matsu said th-"

Cutting her off Kazehana said, "I told her to tell you that so she could get you out of the inn. A sekirei being rewing is impossible, it just a lie. You say that you want to help my son but where is your weapon? How can you expect to help him with not weapon? Let me tell you what, you were planning to go back to that despicable ashikabi of yours." Raising her hands she summoned wind once able and fling it to Toyotama to end her. "Now accept your fate."

Falling into her knees in shock Toyotama looked at her trembling hands and thought, "It was all a lie. I can't have the happiness I wanted."

As the attack was heading towards her Toyotama looked at it but didn't move, accepting her fate.

Closing her eyes waiting to be terminated Toyotama pictured herself with Bolt. Looking at her imagination she saw that Bolt turned to her and said in a smiling voice:

 _"It doesn't matter if I can't rewing you, I'll still consider you one of my Sekirei no matter what. So don't give up."_

Quickly opening her eyes her new thought was, "I can't give up. I may not be able to stand by your side as your Sekirei but that doesn't mean I still can't stand by your side!"

Eyeing the attack was a mere feet away from her she rolled out of the way as the attack passed her. Standing up she ran towards Kazehana and ready her fist to attack her.

When she got closed to her target she threw a punch at Kazehana face but her attack was blocked by an invisible barrier. Not letting the barrier stop her Toyotama use both hands to attack the barrier repeatedly until her knuckles stated bleeding.

"I may not have my weapon but that won't stop me from helping BOLT!" she screamed.

Smiling Kazehana gently blew Toyotama away from her.

Landing on her ass Toyotama suddenly felt something puncturing the left side of her neck. Looking towards her left side she saw that Kazehana was crunching down and had a syringe puncturing her neck.

"W-w-what are you doing" she asked in a scared voice.

Removing the syringe from number 16 neck Kazehana had a smile on her face. "Didn't you say you wanted to help my son?" Seeing Toyotama nod Kazehana continued, "How can you help him if your current condition isn't in fighting shape."

Getting up and backing up Kazehana saw Toyotama stood up.

"What I injected you with is something my husband invented a few years. The content that was in the syringe is healing you right now. It should be healing all of your injuries."

True to Kazehana words all the injuries that were on Toyotama person were healing. When she finished healing she check to make sure that she didn't have any injuries on her and was shocked that she didn't.

"You pass" smiled Kazehana.

"What do you mean I pass?" a confused Toyotama asked.

"My husband and I have been watching Bolt from afar. When he requested that we treat him as an adult my husband agreed, but that never meant that we wouldn't make sure that he wasn't over his head. When he brought you into the inn to heal we asked Matsu and Miya to watch over you both. When they reported the interaction between you two we were happy that you haven't done anything to hurt him. But we replies that a Sekirei duty is to follow their ashikabi orders and we feared that Higa might somehow use you to hurt our child, so we devised a test."

"I would never hurt Bolt again!" yelled #16.

"We had to make sure. When Matsu got you got of the inn I would attack you and find out your true intention for our son. We you passed we would let you go help him, if you failed you would be terminated. I'm really surprised that you were going to let yourself be terminated there for a second, I mean I saw your convention but for a brief second you lost your will to fight shocked me."

"So if I didn't dodge that attack you would have cancelled it?"

"No. I will not allow a Sekirei with a weak conviction stand at my son side. Anyways you better go before something happens to Bolt."

Making Kazehana face her back Toyotama was about to roof hop when she heard:

"WAIT"

Looking back she saw Kazehana was accompanied by a woman wearing a cat mask with purple hair who was holding a staff. The purple woman walked towards her and handed her the staff.

"If you're going to help Bolt then you're going to need a weapon aren't you?"

While the staff was in Toyotama had she felt something slightly off about it. Examining the staff she saw that it was about the same length about her previous staff but orange.

"That staff of your was made by Naruto. While working for MBI he created the weapons for the first generation Disciplinary Squad. Although he kept some of his creation a secret, and that is one of them. As you can tell there is something off about it. You see that had an ability that can greatly help you."

 _"Bolt's dad worked for MBI." Thought Toyotama._

Looking at the purple hair woman Toyotama asked "What can the weapon do miss?"

Smiling the woman introduced herself by removing her mask "Yūgao, my name is Yūgao. As for the staff ability it wouldn't be any interesting if I just told you."

Walking to the two Kazehana said, "By the way it would be best if you didn't let Bolt know about any of this. If he asked where you got that staff make something believable up."

Out of nowhere Kazehana grab Toyotama by her neck and with her left hand and lifted her up. Choking Toyotama looked down and what she saw scared her.

With a face full of malice and a large shadowy figure behind her, Kazehana said in a creepy voice, "If you ever hurt my son I'll kill you. Not terminate but actually kill you. Do you understand ME?"

Nodding her head Kazehana let her go. Massaging her neck Toyotama left the two, and roof hop, but not before looking back and thinking: "What the hell was that!?"

Watching the Sekirei leaving their location Yūgao turned towards Kazehana and said, "I've never seen that side of you Kaze-chan. You got even me scared for a second there."

"I don't know what you mean Yu-chan," said a sweet innocent face Kazehana.

 _"I bet that you don't."_

* * *

Arriving at the garden Toyotama was welcome to the site of two separate battles laying near the ice Sekirei and large chucks of ice. In one battle seems to be a female Sekirei fighting a male Sekirei with a sword. In another battle included Akitsu against two other enemy Sekirei. Lying on the floor is a red hair who clothes were torn. She was lying on the floor with her head on Bolt's lap.

Reaching Bolt unnoticed Toyotama asked: "What's going on?"

Surprised that someone was behind them Bolt turned around and swing his right arm intending to at least hit whoever was behind them. Feeling his arm caught he looked up and he saw the one who caught his arm was Toyotama.

"What are you doing here Toyotama?"

Looking down she said, "I felt something was wrong and decided to come here. What's going on?"

Pointing to the one on one battle he answered, "See the one on one battle, the female sekirei is Yume and she's helping us rescue the sekirei in the garden. The guy she's fighting Mutsu, sekirei #05 and the other male next to him is his ashikabi."

Then he pointed to the other battle, "The ones fighting Akitsu are Sekirei #43 Yomi and her partner Sekirei #15 Himeko. And the unconscious one on my lap is Tayuya."

Looking closely at the two Sekireis, Toyotama saw that Yomi has brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she tied a red ribbon. In one of her hand was a death scythe.

Yomi partner, Sekirei #15 Himeko was wearing a long Kimono and has a black hair held by a ribbon on the backside. In both arms was a double sided blade.

"How were those two able to defeat Tayuya and is capable of fending off Akitsu."

"She called Akitsu by her name," Bolt realized.

"Tayuya powers are sound base. She uses her flute to create illusion and cause disorientation, but Yomi rendered her abilities useless by using her scythe to create wind and destroy the sound waves. After dealing with Tayuya they double team Akitsu. As the way things are now it's only a matter of time before they overwhelm her."

Looking at the battle she notice the chucks of ice again. "What caused all these ice chucking laying on the ground everywhere?"

Watching Akitsu dodging a wind slash by jumping over the attack, Akitsu barely dodge the spinning blade thrown by Himeko.

"I had Akitsu recreate the ice field but with Yomi wind and Himeko spinning blade they destroyed most of the field."

"I'm going to help Akitsu."

"No, I can't have that. Beside your injured and they may terminate you."

Smiling at him she said, "Don't worry about me." She ready her staff and jumped into the battle before Bolt can say anything else.

Jumping in the air once again to dodge Yomi wind attack Akitsu was so focus on Yomi that she forgot all about Himeko.

"Dodge this," yelled Himeko while descending upon Akitsu from above. Before she could strike Akitsu with her blades she was suddenly strike on the sides with a staff sending her tumbling onto the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Yomi.

Landing on the ground near Akitsu Toyotama said, "Sekirei #16 Toyotama."

Turning towards Akitsu she smiled and said "Looks like we're on the same side for now on."

"Ah…..okay," Akitsu said after looking at Bolt and seeing him nod.

"I'll make you pay for that!" yelled a standing Himeko

Back with Tayuya and Bolt Tayuya was slowly steering. She slowly started to open her eyes and saw that her head was on Bolt's lap. "What the fuck happened?" she asked while slowly trying to sit up.

"You were defeated."

"What! I'm going to kill those bitches."

Grabbing Tayuya shoulders Bolt prevented her from standing up. "Stop Tayuya, you're not in the best of health right now."

Flushing at the physical contact Tayuya heart started going BUMP BUMP. Shaking her head she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing, but her efforts were in vein because Bolt realized this.

"Is she reacting to me?"

"Tayuya are you reacting to me?" Bolt asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about shithead? Why the hell would I react to someone who hasn't even proven to be he can handle me," Tayuya tried to explain but didn't notice her slip up.

Noticing the slip up Bolt eyes widen and remembered the conservation he had earlier with Grayfia.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _"Yes, while she acts strong it's all an act, she's just a scared of being hurt. She wants an ashikabi that can not only love her but also use a firm loving hand when it comes to dealing with her" said Grayfia._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

"I finally understand."

Facing Bolt Tayuya asked, "Understand what shithead?"

Without answering Bolt grab Tayuya by the face and gave her a kiss on the lips. When their lips met Tayuya Sekirei crest light up and wings of crimson burst out of her back.

Snapping out of the kiss she yelled, "What the hell did you just do?"

Standing up on both legs Bolt was now looking down at Tayuya.

"You're looking for an ashikabi that can love you and but also has a firm hand when it comes with dealing with you, and I've decided that the ashikabi will be me." He then turned to the battle with Akitsu and Toyotama. "Beside don't you want revenge against those two? Besides being wing will give you the power to get that revenge."

Looking up at Bolt Tayuya smiled, "It's about damn time you man up." Getting up Tayuya picked up her flute and turned towards Bolt. Smiling she gave him a kiss on the lips causing her wings to once again burst out again. Ending the kiss she said, "I'll follow you now and forever."

She then went to help Akitsu and Toyotama.

When she arrived to the battle she notice that all four Sekireis were tired.

"I'm make bitches," she cursed.

"Huff….like…huff…...your…huff…...do…huff…any….huff…. better…huff" Yomi huffed her statement.

Facing Toyotama Tayuya said, "Attack her scythe, and put as much force into your attack as you can." Then to Akitsu she said, "Aim you ice shards at the blade bitch and I'll back you put."

Trusting Tayuya both Sekireis went and did as they were told. Toyotama ran toward Yomi and manage to dodge Yomi weak wind slash and was seconds from hitting her scythe. While Toyotama was close to make contact with her objective, Akitsu summon ice shards and fired then at Himeko, although the ice shards were numerous and slower.

Tayuya placed her flute in her mouth and started to play it. While playing her flute, the melody made it all four Sekireis ears. When Yomi heard the melody she was suddenly paralyze and wasn't able to block or dodge Toyotama, who was now stronger because of the melody, attack. When Toyotama attack hit her staff it broke easily, but it didn't stop there. With her new strength Toyotama slammed her staff to Yomi abdominal side and sent her fly and hitting one of the destroyed vehicle, causing a loud CRASH to be heard by everybody. Her Sekirei crest then started to fade.

Hearing the melody Himeko speed stated to slow down and she started to lose her physical strength. No longer able to move she saw that Akitsu ice shards were getting faster. When the shards hit her she went flying into the air. When she hit the ground she made a large crater. Her Sekirei crest then started to fade.

"That's right bitch."

Seeing that two of his comrades terminate Mutsu sheath his sword and jumped back to his ashikabi, just in time because the spot that he was standing in was destroyed by Yume fist.

"We have to leave now Mikogami-sama," said a tired Mutsu.

Mikogami whined, "Why? You're so close to beating that unwing Sekirei. Just go back there and defeat her so I can wing her."

Shaking his head Mutsu said, "I can't defeat her. Her physical strength far exceed and Fist type Sekirei I've seen. She's been keeping me on the ropes throughout the whole battle. With Yomi and Himeko defeated it could turn into a four on one match and I'll be terminated."

 _"Useless Sekirei, why couldn't I wing a stronger toy?" thought Mikogami._

"Fine let's go." Turning towards Bolt direction he yelled out, "This isn't over."

With that Mutsu picked up Mikogami and put him under his shoulders and jump to the limo. Getting inside the limo they both were drove away.

Running towards his Sekirei Bolt hugged Tayuya from the back.

"You three were amazing," said a joyful Bolt. Looking at Tayuya he asked:

"What was the melody that you were playing?"

Answering proudly she said "it's my Melody of Discord."

But before she could answer what it does Minato group appeared. With them was a young girl on Minato back.

"I see that your part was a success. Did you have any problems?"

"No. on the way to Ku we met another Sekirei, who was male with grey hair and a mask covering his face, who was trying to rescue Ku-chan. When he made sure that we weren't to forceful wing her he helped us find her."

Feeling his phone vibrate Bolt reached for it in his pocket and checked to see who was calling him. Seeing that its Matsu he answered it.

"Yes Matsu."

"Bolt-tan you and the others have to get out of there right away"

"Why?"

"Because my monitor has shown several Sekireis heading your way and will reach you with three minutes"

Opening his eyes Bolt thanked Matsu and closed his phone and turned towards both groups.

"Guys we have to get out of here. Other Sekireis are will be hear in three minutes."

Securing Ku onto his back Minato bowed to Bolt. "Thank you for helping me Bolt."

"No problem, I'll help anytime I can."

Looking at Minato Yume said "That's for all your help Minato-san but I think I'll be staying with Bolt-san for a while as I look for my ashikabi."

"I understand Yume-san, and thank you for everything you did for me and Musubi-chan."

With that Minato left with Ku and Musubi. Looking at Seo Bolt asked, "How would you like to work for me?"

Lifting one eyebrow he replied, "Doing what exactly?"

"Gathering information for me. For some reason you are good at gather Intel. I'll pay you handsomely."

Cashing appearing in his eye Seo quickly grabbed Bolt's hands and shake it. "I'll be glad to nephew. Here's my business card." Seo said while giving Bolt his business card.

Leaving with the lighting twins, Bolt and his group were the last ones to leave the garden after a very successful mission.

* * *

Making it back to Izumo Inn with his newest Sekireis and a new guest, Bolt had Akitsu gentle sat Toyotama on the futon.

Turning towards the other Sekireis he asked them, "Akitsu, can you show the two of them their room. There's another guest room across from Toyotama."

Nodding her head Akitsu lid the way upstairs.

Looking at Akitsu forehead Bolt notice something.

"Her Sekirei crest is looks like it's starting to slowly fade."

Looking at Bolt Tayuya said, "You better hurry upstairs." She then followed Akitsu upstairs with Yume.

After watching them leave Bolt went to Toyotama and checked her abdominal. Bolt was able to analyze that the injured Toyotama had obtained when she joined his Sekireis in their battle were not serious; just minor cuts, but she was seating. Wiping the sweat from her face he asked:

"Why did you come and help us?"

Even in the painful state that she was in she manage to reply "Because it's the right thing to do."

Confused by what she said Bolt asked her "What do you mean because it's the right thing to do?"

"Remember when you said because it's the right thing to do when you helped me on Akitsu back?"

Looking at her he remembered that he did say exactly that, "Yes, I remember."

Chuckling "at that time I thought you were a fool for helping the enemy. Then I stated to think that you were healing me so you can get information about Higa from me."

"I wasn't going to do something like that."

"I know that now. Anyways when I saw that you were generally taking care of me without any other motives but to heal me I started to wish you were the one that winged me," Toyotama smiled.

Struggling to get up from the futon she was sitting on she had to have Bolt help her stand up when she fell a couple of time. After a few minutes of trying to stand on her own she faced Bolt and gave him a loving smile. Bending down to his height and cupping his cheeks she said in a loving voice:

"You're not my ashikabi, but I still love you."

Leaning in she gave Bolt a loving kiss on the lips. When their lips met Toyotama suddenly felt the vile bond that she had with her ashikabi slowly start to break and her Sekirei crest disappearing. But right away a new crest appeared at the back of her neck and wings burst out of her back.

When Toyotama kissed him Bolt was in complete shock. Eyes opened Bolt could not believe what he just saw, the Sekirei that had help him in the Green Girl mission was not only kissing him but wings of light burst out of her back.

"Is this what love should be between an ashikabi and their Sekirei?"

In her mind Toyotama was naked and hugger herself while surround by the warm and love of her new ashikabi.

Opening her eyes she whispered in a joyful and loving tone, "Now and forever ashikabi-sama."

Before Bolt could say anything he and Toyotama heard someone coughing behind them. Both turning around Bolt felt as if his soul was leaving his body. Right in front of the pair was Miya smiling sweetly and her famous ladle in one hand while tapping it on the other.

"Oh my, what is going on here Bolt-kun?"

* * *

 **Melody of Discord:** Is a melody that has varies affect based on who hears it as well as the strength of the caster. An opposing Sekirei or ashikabi who hears it either start losing focus, strength, or becomes paralyze. These effects are random and is very rare if all three affects target the opposing side. For an ally it increases their strength, and power. The weakness to the technique is that because it is sound base if someone somehow isn't able to hear it then the person is not affected.

 **I'm creating a NarutoxPercy Jackson crossover and I'm looking for a beta. The pairing is NarutoxTsunadexAthenaxHera. If you're intersected PM me. The first chapter is already done.**


End file.
